Do You Know What It Means To Have Death Know Your Name?
by ladyhouse
Summary: 21 year old Canadian Elisabeta Fargason, niece of Hellsing Commander Peter Fargason, has graduated from College with the goal of wanting to become a Police Officer. Taking the summer months to travel through Europe, she arrives in London on her first stop, only to attract the attentions of the Hellsing Organization's Recruitment, and a certain dark haired vampire.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything related to the Hellsing manga, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Kouta Hirano, Shonen Gahosha, Dark Horse Comics, Madman Entertainment, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Song(s): Cardiac Arrest (Bad Suns)**

 _588 Dundas St W Apt 4, Toronto, Ontario…_

 _June 20_ _th_

 _11:54pm_

 _Tomorrow is graduation day_

Checking over her black dress from Reitman's and Target flats laid out for the next day's afternoon ceremony, twenty-one-year-old Elisabeta Fargason ran her eyes over the six packed carboard boxes holding all her worldly possessions stacked in the far corner of the rundown bachelor apartment that had been her home for the past two years of college.

Glancing at the kettle sitting on the one working hotplate, she filled it up under the sink faucet and switched the burner on as she heard the low rustling. Grabbing her black coffee mug with the chip on the side, she twisted open the lid to the Nespresso instant coffee and dumped in the last remaining grinds. Stirring in the last bit of almond milk that had been sitting in her mini bar fridge, she couldn't help but feel her growing excitement that in nine days' time, she would be out of Canada and on her way to spend the summer months travelling around Europe on her own agenda as a reward for finishing her Police Foundations degree, and without any student loan debt.

Hearing the whistling of the kettle, Eli poured the scalding water into the cup and gave a quick stir before moving over to the window that faced directly down onto Dundas Street. Throwing up the glass pane, she scooted out onto the slated piece of roof that covered the front porch of the unit below before reaching back inside for her cup.

To her immediate left, she could just make out the flashing lights of the CN Tower in the far distance as her ears picked up on a drunken conversation between a couple that was walking up the sidewalk.

"My place or yours?"

"Yours is closer, cause when I get you inside…"

Sighing as she tuned out of the conversation, she knew it was going to lead to sex as she watched the man slip his arm around the woman's waist.

 _Sex_

In her two years at College, she had lost count the number of times she had been propositioned and had eventually, stopped going out to clubs altogether to avoid the uncomfortable topic.

It wasn't that she believed she had to save herself for marriage, it was more that she believed she had to keep it…

For her future.

Finishing the last dregs of her instant coffee, Elisabeta stifled a yawn as she heard the small beep of her wrist watch, signaling that it was now the twenty-first. Feeling a small smile spreading across her lips, she scurried back inside her apartment, leaving the window wide open.

"Eight days remaining until freedom."

 _Eight days until London_

…

 _Earls Court Studios, 71 Eardley Cres, London, England…_

 _June 29th_

"Right now, your room is just you, but I've got another girl coming in later tonight so, here is a pair of complimentary earplugs." Reaching out for the small baggie of neon orange earplugs, Eli smiled awkwardly as she nodded her tired head.

"Um, thanks."

"Also, we do NOT have cable television, that is a misprint by my idiot son."

Moving her eyes onto the small old school thirteen-inch television that had broken off rabbit ears, Eli took the silver key into her palm and watched as the landlady firmly closed the door behind her.

 _Peace at last_

Rolling her carry-on luggage to the far side of the single bed nearest the large window, she allowed the strap of her backpack to slide down her shoulder and off her arm as it landed on the bed, just as she heard the ring tone of her Blackberry. Reaching into her back pocket, she sighed as the word _Mum_ lit up the middle of the screen below her picture.

 _Great, I've been in Britain for an hour and she is already calling…_

"Hi Mum,"

"I thought you were going to call me when you landed?" Irina questioned as Eli picked up on the sounds of a kettle coming to boil.

"La naiba! hold on a minute" her mother swore as the young woman pulled the phone away from her ear in irritation. Hearing the banging of her Mother making a cup of tea, she closed her eyes and pictured the small narrow kitchen with the dark wood standing bureau that held an assortment of teas leaning against the far west wall.

"I just got through the door to my hotel room, I hadn't had the chance to even think of calling" Eli lied as she heard her Mother taking a long sip of her hot drink.

"Hostel Elisabeta, your hostel. Speaking of which, do they have some place where you can lock up your passport?"

Rolling her eyes as her Mother continued her distain with her choice of accommodations, Eli took a seat on the edge of her single bed before reaching for her backpack. Taking out her black Moleskine notebook and black re-fillable pen, she flipped open to her scribbled itinerary and underlined the next six days that would see her exploring the City's sights and sounds.

 _After London, Paris. After Paris, Budapest…_

"Were you able to find any contact info on Dad's brother?"

She knew it was a long shot when she had asked her Mother a week before her departure, but she was also hopeful that she might have been able to meet up with her Aunt and Uncle and ask questions concerning that side of the family tree.

 _What was my Dad like?_

 _Yes, I was ten when he died, but I really didn't see much of him because of his job_

Furrowing her brow as she listened to her Mother's excuse, the young girl tapped the edge of her pen against the word Budapest before scribbling beneath it…

 _Bucharest?_

 _Transylvania?_

 _Peter and Stella Fargason_

"I haven't seen or spoken to his side of the family since his funeral."

It was all she said as Eli shifted the phone to her right ear.

"Well, if I have time, maybe I'll try to google him. But, I've got enough plans and little time here in the city before I move on to Paris."

"I really wish you had re-considered jetting off overseas, I really could have used your help in the store over the summer."

Letting herself fall backwards onto the mattress, Eli stretched one arm up over her head as she pressed the phone against her ear.

 _There is no way in hell I was going to stay cooped up inside a dusty, smelly antique store in the middle of a second-hand market in plus thirty-degree temperatures._

 _That is the last thing I wanted to do_

"Mum, you know the police forces don't look to actively hire until September, and once I start, I'm not going to have any time to think about taking a break to travel" she replied, knowing the woman would start to argue on her choice of future career, picking up on their last conversation before she caught her taxi for Pearson.

"Why you want to become a Police Officer I'll never understand."

Ending the phone call on her Mother's words to be safe and pick up a pocket sized pepper spray to keep in her pocket, Eli tossed the Blackberry onto the white comforter before falling backwards onto the mattress for a second time.

"Hmmm." Closing her eyes, she slowly rolled over just as a light pattering of late afternoon drizzle began to tap against the room's only window.

 _Two hours later…_

Hearing the loud slam of a door in the hallway, Eli threw her eyes open and sat straight up, turning towards the window and the now heavier rain pelting against the glass. Rubbing her eyes, she half stumbled into the small bathroom and left the light off as she turned on the cold faucet. Scooping handfuls of water into her mouth, she let the water run over her wrists until she could no longer take the cold.

"Food, now."

Gathering up her shoulder length dark brown hair into a ponytail, she pulled it through the black elastic twice before grabbing her black zip up hooded sweatshirt. Tucking her wallet and phone into her pocket, she stuffed her passport and laptop under her mattress before grabbing the room key.

The room was equipped with a double hotplate, small fridge, toaster, french press and kettle, though it had been the first topic of communication right after she had handed over her credit card to pay for the one-week accommodation.

 _(Flashback)_

" _We provide the instruments, but not any food. There is a Tesco about five minutes away on Old Brompton."_

"Just enough for the week" she reminded herself as she pulled the door closed behind her. Bounding down the staircase, she nearly collided with a young girl dressed entirely in black. Muttering a quiet apology, she caught sight of the girl's black painted lips before she noticed the black luggage at her feet, littered with spider and bat stickers.

"You are sharing a room actually, with that girl there."

Hearing the housekeeper's voice, Eli gave a weak smile as she took in the girl's gothic appearance.

"Can you help me with my luggage?"

…

 _Thirty minutes later…_

"My name is Jessica, you are from Canada?"

Hearing the question from the bathroom, Eli nodded her head as she shoved her hands into her sweater pockets.

"Yes."

"I've never been. Hopefully one day."

Moving her eyes over the woman as she exited the bathroom adjusting the black lace fingerless gloves that she wore over her hands, Eli jutted out her chin as she tightened her fingers around her wallet.

"I like your outfit."

Narrowing her eyes as she adjusted the black corset around her waist, Jessica took a step backwards and held out her hands.

"It's a lifestyle, not just an _outfit"_ she spoke. "It's called steampunk."

 _Whatever floats your boat_

"I'm heading out to get some food…"

"I'll join you if you don't mind."

…

 _Old Brompton Road, London, England…_

 _6:34pm_

Feeling the cold raindrops running down the back of his neck from the brim of his red fedora, Alucard leaned his shoulder against the brick of the building as he kept himself shielded in the alleyway.

 _I crave the thrill of a hunt_

 _It has been so long…_

Staring through the lenses of his ever-present sunglasses, the vampire ran the tip of his tongue against the sharpness of his left fang as a rumble of thunder sounded in the late afternoon sky. He blinked not once as the crowds moved past the mouth of the alley, oblivious to his presence.

Straightening up to his full nearly seven feet in height, the vampire suddenly blinked quickly as he breathed in deeply.

 _Found one_

Keeping his eyes trained on the wet pavement, he listened to the woman's approaching footsteps as he closed his eyes, singling out the set of steps.

"How long are you in London for?"

Hearing Jessica's question as she quickly moved aside to avoid colliding with a small child, Eli threw her eyes to her immediate right at the mouth of the alley and felt her lips parting as she caught sight of a tall elegantly dressed man who slowly peered over the top of his unnecessary sunglasses with a low growl.

 _Good evening_

Feeling Jessica's arm bumping into her shoulder, Eli looked down to the toes of her wet Blundstone boots before looking back to the alleyway.

 _He's gone_

"Judging by the sky, I'd say it's going to start pouring rain before we get into the shops."

…

Dumping her grocery haul onto the narrow cupboard beside the double hotplate, Eli shook off her soaking wet sweater and boots before moving over to her backpack and carry on. Digging for a dry pair of tights and her University of Toronto grey hoodie, she peeled off her socks and changed in front of the rain pelted window.

"I'm going to take a hot bath."

Nodding her head as she watched the door close, Eli caught sight of a flash of lightening from the sky as she threw up the glass pane. Hearing the steady rain falling and pinging off of the street lamps and metal garbage cans in the street, she leaned her folded arms on the ledge and stared up into the sky, watching the flashes as they lit up around the edges of the dark clouds.

 _Good evening_

Blinking quickly as she remembered the rich, deep accented voice that she had heard in her head hours previous, Elisabeta moistened her lips as she heard Jessica's low singing from the closed bathroom.

 _Were his eyes…red?_

 _How, did I hear him speak to me?_

 _His lips, never moved._

…

 **Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything related to the Hellsing manga, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Kouta Hirano, Shonen Gahosha, Dark Horse Comics, Madman Entertainment, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

 **Song(s): Palladio (Karl Jenkins), Nightmare (Carmanah)**

…

 _Hellsing Estate, Chesham, Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom…_

 _June 29_ _th_

 _Late Evening_

Standing against the iron wrought railing of the balcony that faced down into the main fenced in yard of her family's estate, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing breathed in slowly as she watched a group of soldiers rushing past an obstacle wearing night goggles with guns drawn. Looking slightly to her right as she heard the muffled sounds of gunfire, her ears picked up on light shuffling as a throat cleared at her left side.

"I thought you could use a cup of tea, M'am."

Hearing Walter's soft voice as she turned and accepted the white cup and saucer, her eyes watched the steam float up into the starry night sky as she steadied her breath.

"We must be ready at all times Walter."

Hearing Integra's richly accented voice, he nodded his head as he folded his hands across his front.

"Of course, but you are aware Sir Integra, that the Organization is…well, shall we say, short staffed?"

Biting the inside of her lower lip, Integra gripped the dainty handle of the cup before allowing the saucer to fall towards the ground at her feet.

Feeling a quick breeze that moved her long blond, she felt her lips pulling into a small grin, knowing that the shattering sound of glass would never come.

 _We must be ready at all times_

 _We will not give up and despair, we are on a mission from God_

"Good evening Alucard, I trust you slept well?"

Listening to Walter's polite inquiry that was directed to the tall vampire servant of her family, Integra turned slightly to see Alucard holding the white china saucer lightly between his gloved thumb and forefinger.

"And just where the hell have you been?" she questioned with a hard edge to her voice as Alucard gave a small smile.

"Visiting the sights and sounds of London" he replied, remembering the feel of raindrops dripping down the back of his neck as he peered over his sunglasses and into the green eyes of a young lady who looked barely out of her teens.

"Hmm."

Feeling her irritation growing as she heard the vampire purring deeply from behind her left shoulder, Integra ignored the rapidly cooling liquid in her hand as she heard more muffled gunfire coming from the ranges set up behind the old barn.

"Since when do you think that you can just leave the estate?"

Looking down at the saucer between his fingers, Alcuard took a step forward to stand directly against the railing before whipping the plate off like a boomerang into the dark night.

"I may be a servant to you and your family Miss. Hellsing, but if you'd like to not feed upon your available soldiers…"

Narrowing her eyes as she stared up into Alucard's pale face, she felt as if he were looking into the very depth of her soul.

And she hated it.

"You, don't get to make decisions around here. I've said that once, and I will not fucking repeat myself!" Flinging the teacup over the edge of the balcony, she knew that one would hit the ground and shatter as she heard the vampire's deep laughter fading into the darkness.

…

 _Arabesque, 23 Winchester Road, London, United Kingdom…_

June 30th

"How long are you in London for?"

Taking a sip of her diet coke, Eli reached for her vegetarian falafel wrap and licked at the sauce that ran down the side of her hand.

"Just for a week, then to Paris" she replied, grabbing a napkin as her new friend took off her eccentric looking top hat and placed it beside her in the booth.

Having spent all morning walking in Blundstone boots, she couldn't imagine how Jessica was feeling in the slightly modified heels of her Doc Martins. She had decided to permit her hostel roommate to tag along after having no success with googling and trying to find any contact information for her late father's brother and sister in law.

 _I know their names are Peter and Stella Fargason and they supposedly live in the city, but damned it if I could stalk them on social media or the phone book_

"I lived in Paris for a year. I was at the Sorbonne, but…didn't work out. My mum is from Lyon."

"It's not that I have a bucket list or anything, I mostly wanted to avoid having to spend the entire summer working in my mother's flea market antique shop. That, and the fact that I am applying to police forces in September."

"You, want to be a police officer? Where, in Canada?"

Nodding her head as she caught her friends' wide eyes, Eli pushed aside the last of her wrap and empty drink glass.

"I have dual citizenship with Britain, but yes, anywhere in Canada" she replied as Jessica shook her head.

"Trust me, you don't want to be a police officer in London. I wouldn't be able to handle all the terrorist shit and stabbings."

Nodding her head as the waitress cleared away their dishes, Eli reached into her sweater for her wallet when she noticed the rain starting to lightly fall once more.

 _Stereo typical London_

 _I remember it raining the last time I visited as a nine-year-old_

"Hey, do you know where we are right now?"

Looking back out the restaurant window and up into the overcast sky, she scanned her eyes over the puddles that remained from the rainfall earlier in the day. Spying the tiny drops adding to the wetness of the road, Eli shook her head as Jessica smiled.

"Golders Green Crematorium is just down the street."

 _Crematorium?_

 _A cemetery?_

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

Narrowing her eyes as she watched Jessica re-adjusting her top hat on her swept up auburn hair, Eli looked to her watch before opening her mouth to speak.

"I am proud to say, that I have never read or watched Harry Potter, Twilight, or anything Lord of the Rings related." Catching Jessica's mouth falling open, Eli smiled as her friend looked at her with strangeness.

"Seriously?"

"I don't believe in vampires, werewolves, ghosts, goblins, or little green ghouls. Fantasy is a waste of time" Eli added as she took in her new friend's fashion get up.

"But…I like your stempunk style though" she added, watching as Jessica rose to her booted feet.

"It's _steampunk,_ and I'll agree with you on the Twilight, only on the basis that vampires do not sparkle like diamonds in the sunshine."

Stepping out into the light rain as she pulled up the hood of her sweater over her white ball cap. Eli followed behind her friend as they made their way down the street.

"Golders is the first crematorium in London, and one of the oldest, 1902. It is also the final resting of Bram Stoker."

 _Good evening_

Nearly tripping over the sidewalk curb as she heard the elegant deep accent in her mind from the day before, Eli steadied a hand flat against the side of the exposed brick wall that fenced in the cemetery before taking in a deep breath.

"Jesus…"

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Opening her eyes as her friend threw her hands out in a flourish, Eli shook her head as she avoided stepping in a large puddle outside the gate.

"I've been here before, but I can always pay a visit to the man who wrote Dracula."

"I've never read Dracula."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Jessica turned around and placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Please tell me that you have at least, seen the movie?"

…

 _1 hour later…_

Holding the map between her fingers as she walked in the Gardens of Remembrance, Eli wiped at a stray raindrop as it dripped onto her cheek from the brim of her cap.

Moving her eyes up onto a large stone statute titled _Into the Silent Land,_ she continued along the path as Jessica nudged her arm.

"Just around the corner."

Feeling a shiver running down her back as she followed behind, Eli looked down to the stone walkway beneath her feet before she bumped into Jessica's back.

"Sorry" she muttered, raising her eyes onto a clay colored urn that was tucked inside a grey stone enclave.

 _ **BRAM STOKER**_ **, BORN 8** **th** **NOV. 1847 DIED 20** **th** **Apl. 1912 AND HIS SON** _ **NOEL THORNLEY STOKER**_ **, DIED 16** **th** **Sept. 1961.**

"Can't you just feel the brilliance radiating from the urn?"

Blinking her eyes as Jessica spoke with deep affection, Eli narrowed her eyes as she winced at the surprising flutter of small sparrows as they darted out from the sides of the urn. Stepping backwards, she felt the back of her boot catching against something as she braced for the back of her head to smash against the stone. Closing her eyes, she threw them open almost immediately as she felt herself laying down flat on the stone walkway with not a scratch or pain anywhere in her body.

Sitting straight up as Jessica turned around, she caught the confusion in her eyes as she turned to look behind her.

 _Nothing_

"Did you fall and hit your head?"

Hearing Jessica's question as she looked around with curious eyes, Eli slowly shook no as she rested the fingertips of both her hands on the stone beneath her.

 _I did fall…_

 _But…_

 _I didn't?_

…

 _Earls Court Studios, 71 Eardley Cres, London, England…_

 _8:13pm_

"If you're up for it, I'm going to a get together in an hour with a bunch of mates I haven't seen in a long time."

Opening her eyes as she turned her head against her pillow, Elisabeta watched as Jessica tossed her crisp white men's dress shirt off into the corner near her bed before rummaging around in her luggage for a long sleeve black piece with lace.

"I don't think I'd fit in" she replied, hearing the distant rumbles of thunder from the open window. "Jesus, it has been raining and storming ever since I got here." Moaning as she rose slowly to sit up against the cool wall, she watched her friend adjusting the thin black tie around her neck as she re-tied the Windsor knot.

Turning around as she took in the seam of her dark brown dress, Jessica grinned wickedly as she trained her eyes on the seated young woman.

"Well, I can take care of that."

 _Twenty minutes later…_

"And the finishing touch, a black top hat."

Peering closely at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Eli reached up and touched a fingertip at the corner of her eye as she traced the black eyeliner along her upper and lower lash line, watching as it connected to form the infamous cat eye.

"Pair the dress with the thigh high black heeled boots and you'd look like a natural."

Raising her arms up as Jessica fastened a black velvet belt around her waist, she barely recognized herself as her long hair had been tied up to sit just below the resting curve of the hat.

"You are going to get hit on so badly tonight."

"Where is it that we are going?"

"An underground club. It will be full of steam punks, so try not to stare. I'll pay the fare there if you want to get it on the way back?"

…

 _Camden Lock Place, London, United Kingdom…_

 _9:23pm_

Slipping off the black shawl that she wore around her bare shoulders, Eli adjusted the curves of her cream-colored bodice as she felt numerous eyes fawning over her.

 _Great_

 _Just what I wanted_

Hearing the musical movements of an orchestra piece, Eli moved her eyes around the dimly lit room as she took in hats, bodices, and costumes that looked to be of Victorian time travel.

"I've never seen you here before."

Hearing a low voice against her left ear as she felt gloved fingers coming to rest against her lower back, Eli stepped aside as she turned and found herself staring into her reflection steaming from a pair of sunglasses.

"Because I have never been here."

"Are you new to the lifestyle?"

"Do I look new?"

Hearing the man's growl against her ear, Eli gritted her teeth as he spoke his final words to her.

"You look good enough to eat."

Spinning around quickly on the heel of her boot, Eli threw her palm out flat and smacked it straight into the man's nose, smiling as he cried out before throwing both his hands up against his broken bloody nose.

"I have no desire to be _eaten_ , by you."

 _Fuck this costumed nonsense_

Making her way with determined strides towards the entrance door that would lead her back out onto the dark London streets, Eli felt an almighty shove against her shoulders as screams started to ring out all around her. Moving her fingers up against her forehead, she spied the blood along her nails as she sank down onto a red leather booth cushion.

 _Who is screaming?_

Hearing another blood curdling scream from across the room as the sharp pain in her head attacked, she could barely make out if the body flying through the air was male or female as another scream sounded right next to her.

 _What is happening?_

Feeling a heavy body falling against her as she swore she heard her name, Eli rolled onto her side and kicked the body off as she rose onto shaky feet.

" **JESSICA!"**

Barely hearing her own scream over the others that filled the underground club, she knew there must be a fire spreading as she caught sight of two females scrambling towards the now open door towards the set of stairs that would climb to freedom and safety.

" **JESSICA!"**

Screaming once more, Eli watched as a clumsy looking individual wearing a top hat bumped into a woman standing against the wall clutching a fire extinguisher. Hearing the woman's scream as she watched the individual bare teeth, she felt her breathing quickening as blood started to squirt from the woman's neck.

 _What the fuck is going on?!_

Throwing her eyes onto the clear pathway towards the stairs, Eli bolted as fast as she could, jumping over a man that had been decapitated. Scrambling up the stairs, she heard more screams before a sickening gurgling growl erupted in the air.

 _That sound…_

Feeling the warmth of London air on her face as she fell onto the sidewalk, scrapping her palms and knees, she rose onto her booted feet as sirens and bright lights took over the street.

"There was a fire…a fire…" she blurted out as she felt a strong hand wrapping around her upper arm.

 _But it wasn't a fire_

 _People flew through the air as if they were being thrown_

 _A woman was bit in the neck by a man with such…_

 _Such twisted looking eyes and mouth_

 _Walking like a zombie_

"M'am, please join the other survivors, we will get you checked out."

 _The other survivors?_

Hearing the authoritative man's voice at her side as she was pulled out of the way of what appeared to be soldiers running into the building with guns drawn, Eli blinked rapidly as the brightness of the spotlights irritated her eyes and her sense of direction.

" **MOVE MOVE MOVE!"**

Feeling a firm hand on her bare shoulder, Eli spun around and came face to face with a man who looked not much older than herself as he held out a green wool blanket.

"You may be in shock."

Allowing herself to be led towards a large Hummer like vehicle, Eli ignored the blanket as she sat down on the extended back of the trunk. Feeling the cold of the metal against her exposed thighs, she folded her hands in her lap as she squinted her eyes, trying to watch the drama unfolding around her.

"You were inside correct?"

Hearing the man's voice again, Eli nodded her head as he came to stand directly in front of her. Raising her eyes onto his face, she could see the youthful handsomeness in his features as he tossed the blanket aside. Pressing against the side of his ear piece, Captain Bradley Donnelly listened as he heard the confirmations from each of his men that no ghouls were left standing in the club.

"Roger that, all ghouls are exterminated" he spoke as Eli caught his words.

"Ghouls?"

Moving his eyes back onto hers, Donnelly reached into the pocket of his uniform and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it out to her.

"Were you bit?"

Staring at the handkerchief, she refused to blink as she heard the woman's screams of utter terror and pain as her neck was ripped open by something that was not human.

"Not human…"

"What did you say?"

Taking the handkerchief as Donnelly touched just under his nose, Eli wiped aside a smear of blood as she shook her head.

"No, I was not bitten. What, did I see in there?" she questioned, hearing another loud truck approaching to park beside the Hummer.

"What do you think you saw?"

 _What did I think I saw the other day?_

 _A man with glowing red eyes…_

"I saw…something that ripped out the throat of a woman across the room."

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

 _That's the second time someone has asked me that. Wait, Jessica…_

"I, had a friend inside…" Slipping off the edge of the trunk, Eli tried to move past the Officer as he grabbed her bare shoulder.

"You are not going in there. Everyone inside is dead."

Hearing the man's words as she felt his fingers painfully digging into her shoulder, Eli threw her eyes over her shoulder as she swore she heard a low, deep chuckle from behind her. An almost, insulting chuckle.

"No…she's in there" she started to protest as Donnelly ushered her back to the safety of the Hummer.

"What is your name?"

Staring at the darkness of the staircase, she kept her eyes trained for any hint of movement as Donnelly repeated his question.

"Fargason. Elisabeta…"

Blinking quickly as she spied two soldiers emerging from the darkness, she narrowed her eyes as she watched them walk confidently and without anyone in period costume.

 _She can't be dead…she can't be_

"Wait a minute, Fargason? Are you related to…"

Taking in a deep breath, Eli felt her back stiffening as she caught sight of slight movement coming up the staircase. Spying the familiar steam punk hat that Jessica had worn when they had left the hostel, she felt her lips parting into a smile before observing the woman's unsightly walk.

 _She could have been injured, she could have hurt her leg…_

Watching the two soldiers slowing down in their steps as one pulled out a pack of cigarettes, Eli slowly slid off the edge of the Hummer as she watched Jessica staggering on the broken heel of her boot.

 _She is not…_

Watching the two men who were oblivious to the woman staggering up behind them, Eli swung around ripped out the handgun from Donnelly's belt as she expertly slid her thumb along the safety before standing and pointing the weapon out straight in her right hand. Aiming the muzzle directly between the two soliders, she caught their frozen confusion as they raised their own guns towards her. Sucking in a deep breath, she squeezed the trigger and watched as her friend raised her ghoulish features against the spotlights with teeth bared towards the neck of the unsuspecting men.

Hearing the Officers cries as Jessica's chest exploded with the bullet, Eli slowly released her breath as the low chuckle she had heard earlier…

Grew louder and louder from behind her.

…

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thank you to: AmericanNidiot, Crumbcakesandwands, and MintTeaandSkulls for leaving a review!**

 **AmericanNidiot – I'm a pro with cliffhangers and hooks!**

 **Crumbcakesandwands – Thank you for your kind words!**

 **MintTeaandSkulls – I love Hellsing. I wrote a complete story about ten years ago and had it up here. Love me some Alucard. And Cain is going to be updated real soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything related to the Hellsing manga, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Kouta Hirano, Shonen Gahosha, Dark Horse Comics, Madman Entertainment, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

 **Song(s): Radioactive (Imagine Dragons)**

…

Feeling the force of the gunfire radiating through her fingers and down her wrist as she watched Jessica's body fall to the ground, Eli breathed out deeply as she watched the two soldiers who had been oblivious to the girl's presence, jump back and scream.

 _You were not human Jessica_

Hearing the words in her mind as a low deep chuckle sounded behind her, she winced as it grew louder before a pair of strong uniformed arms slammed down around her, causing her to drop the handgun. Letting out a painful cry as she was slammed hard against the back of the Hummer, Eli struggled against the weight of the Captain's body as she raised her eyes. Feeling her breath hitching in her throat as her eyes caught the movement of a very tall man half hidden in shadows, Eli stared, feeling her mouth falling open as Alucard tipped the edge of his fedora towards her in a silent greeting

 _It's him_

 _The man from the alley_

Noticing the ends of his long red trench coat catching in the slight evening breeze, Eli gritted her teeth as she felt the young Captain's hands running over her body, checking for other weapons.

"It was your gun idiot" she spat, as Donnelly roughly jabbed her side with his hand.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

Hearing the Captain's question as his hot breath spat against her ear, she struggled against him as she felt his hand grazing over her hip beneath her dress.

"Police Foundations, in College."

Slapping a single handcuff on her wrist as he fastened the second to the bumper of the Hummer, Donnelly turned away as he pulled out his mobile phone. Dialing the direct number to Integra Hellsing, he listened to the ringing before approaching the dead ghoul that had once been an acquaintance of his handcuffed shooter.

" **HEY! ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME GO?!"**

Watching her question going unanswered as the uniformed solider walked away to his guards, Eli felt a slight pull against her wrist as her ears picked up the metallic sound of cuff against the back of the Hummer. Raising her hand, she stared at a slight red mark where the cuff had bitten into her flesh.

 _How?_

"Right, yes Sir we will be arriving back at the estate in due course. The situation in the underground club has been cleared" Donnelly spoke as he set his eyes once more onto Eli. Noticing her freed hand, he narrowed his eyes and glared at her profile as she stared off into the distance where the tall trench coated man had previous stood.

"Get up. You have some questions to answer."

"Are you a branch of the police force?" she questioned, catching a slight smirk crossing his lips as she felt the warm night's air blowing around her skirt.

"Far from it."

…

 _Hellsing Estate, Chesham, Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom…_

Looking out her window as she spied more uniformed guards standing just inside the tall iron wrought gates, Eli swallowed hard as the vehicle slowly entered the dark grounds on a gravel road, nearing a large English manor house that was lit up with enough spotlights to revival the White House.

"Where am I?"

Ignoring her question as he held out a hand to assist her stepping out of the Hummer, she ignored it before repeating her question with more venom.

"I said, where in the fuck am I?"

Letting his hand fall down against his side, Donnelly glanced up at the lit windows of the three-story brick mansion and angled his head.

"I asked you before, if you believed in the supernatural."

Keeping her lips pressed tightly together as she heard his question, Eli shrugged her shoulders as she remembered the twisted features of her dead friend.

"You said, that everyone inside the club was dead. But, Jessica came out…"

"Not Jessica, but a ghoul."

…

 _Integra Hellsing's Office…_

"Do you recognize her?"

Narrowing his eyes as he peered closer to the multiple computer monitors, Commander Peter Fargason shook his head with uncertainty as Integra sucked on the end of a cigar.

"If she is my late brother's daughter, I have not seen her for nearly eleven years or so. Does she have any identification on her?" he questioned as Captain Donnelly walked across the room, holding a file folder.

"No, she had nothing on her."

 _Even if she did, where in the hell would she keep it?_ He wondered, thinking back to the feeling of her exposed thighs beneath his fingers as he searched her for weapons.

Clearing his throat as he gestured to the folder in his hand, he held it out to Fargason as the Commander started to leaf through it.

"She stumbled out of the club, one of the few who were not bit. We were about to clear her with the Medic, until she grabbed my gun and shot her…friend."

Feeling all eyes on his profile as Fargason narrowed his eyes, Donnelly folded his hands behind his back as he knew his explanation was going to be demanded.

"Her friend, had been bit. She died a ghoul."

"How in the hell did she manage to get your gun _and_ fire off a shot Captain?" Integra demanded as she stubbed out her cigar with such force that the glass ashtray broke in two pieces.

"Ah, she revealed that she had completed a College program that had to do with policing. It would be safe to say that tonight's incident, was not the first time she has expertly fired a gun."

 _Obviously_

Taking in a deep breath as she listened to her Captain, Integra moved back over to her desk and stood behind the large bureau as the moonlight fell over the floor.

"She will stay here for the night until we can confirm her identification. Donnelly, take your men and find out where she is staying, and don't come back to me empty handed."

Nodding his head as he moved with speed towards the door, Fargason sighed just as Alucard phased in through the far east wall.

"Perhaps, I will leave you for the evening M'am. Good night."

Hearing her door close firmly for the second time in less than a minute, Integra focused her hard-blue eyes on the tall vampire as he walked to the floor to ceiling window that faced the front of the dark yard.

"You should have been the one to take the shot and kill the ghoul, not this…human girl."

Hearing the spite in his human master's voice as he narrowed his eyes on the sharp point of the iron wrought gate, Alucard flexed the fingers of his gloved hands before cracking his knuckles.

"Perhaps this girl could be useful to the Hellsing Organization" he spoke with a grin, knowing full well that Integra was probably biting on her lower lip, hard enough to taste blood.

"Don't you even think that you can influence who I hire vampire. The Organization has never had a female…a human female solider in its history. And just because this one has a crack shot, doesn't mean that I am about to open up my house…" Integra began as she heard her office door opening slowly. Halting her words as Walter walked almost silently across the checkered floor, she caught the moonlight reflecting off his monocle as Alucard turned around.

"You, are a vampire Alucard. A walking corpse who feeds on the blood of others…" Integra began as Walter halted in his steps.

"You have no need to remind me of what I am."

Hearing the vampire's deep growl as she shot a look to her most trusted servant, Integra took a heavy seat in her leather chair as Alucard removed his sunglasses from the front pocket of his trench coat.

"Why not ask Walter? I'm sure he would agree with me entirely."

Slamming her fist down hard on the desk as Alucard let out a deep laugh, Integra felt Walter standing at her side as she peered up to his profile.

"Bring her in."

…

Smoothing her hands over the shortness of her skirt, Eli crossed her booted feet at the ankles as she let out a sigh.

 _Why did I leave my cell phone behind?_

Leaning the back of her head against the coolness of the wall behind her, she had just closed her eyes when the sound of footsteps on the floor approached with determination.

"Where am I?"

Halting in his steps as he stared down into the woman's youthful face, he adjusted the monocle over his eye before opening his mouth to exchange pleasantries.

"My name, is Walter Dornez. It's very nice to make your acquaintance" he spoke softly, holding out a hand for a shake as Eli shifted uncomfortably.

"Can you please tell me where I am?"

Tucking his unshaken hand back into his pant pocket, Walter gestured for her to follow as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I will leave that question to be answered by Sir Integra."

It was all he said as Eli swore under her breath.

"Seriously, can you just call me a taxi? If this building is some kind of sex club…I swear I won't tell anyone about it" she added, knowing full well that a place so plainly decorated and devoid of people was most likely a drug den than a sex club.

Hearing Walter's light chuckle as she cautiously followed him down a corridor towards a set of large closed double doors.

"Sex club, I think not" he smiled as he gave a firm knock before entering first.

Looking around her as she spied the office bathed in almost complete darkness, Eli walked slowly as she caught the stream of moonlight stretching across the checkered floor towards a single desk.

 _Having you around wearing that ridiculous costume is going to distract my men_

Lighting a cigar between her lips, Integra blew a generous amount of smoke into the air as Walter instructed the young woman to stand before the bureau.

"What is your name?"

 _I don't think so_

"I've seen enough movies to know that I am not telling you jack shit about me" Eli spat as Integra smiled, impressed with the girl's boldness. Sucking some more on her cigar, she rose to stand, reaching up to adjust her blue tie and the small silver cross that rested directly in centre.

"I don't care if choose not to tell me your name, for I shall have it by the early morning hours."

Feeling her mouth falling open as she took a threatening step forward, her eye caught Walter's slight movement as he gently shook his head.

 _Not a good idea_

"Who are you?"

Stubbing out her cigar as she straightened up to her full height, Integra darted her eyes to the far east wall where the only remaining portrait of her father hung.

"I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The leader of the Hellsing Organization, responsible for the protection of Queen and Country from…shall we say, unsightly peculiar things" she spoke, being careful not to reveal too much.

"Things that are, supernatural? Go bunk in the night? Scare little children into staying in their beds at night?" Never heard of you as I am not a British citizen and am sure I am being held here against my will" Eli shot back as Walter took a step forward.

"Miss Fargason, would it please you to know that your Uncle is at this very moment, on the manor grounds?"

 _So, she does know my name_

 _So…_

 _Why bother asking me?_

"I haven't seen my Uncle in a long time."

"Eleven years he estimates" Integra piped up as Eli narrowed her eyes.

 _You are really starting to piss me off_

"Normally, I would not be having any kind of a conversation with a survivor of a ghoul attack, but I've been told that you are one hell of a shot, and of a relation to my highest Commander."

"Well, your soldiers if that's what you'd call them, were about to be attacked by….by my friend" Eli spoke with a steady voice as she balled her fists at her side.

"It's late Elisabeta. Walter will show you to a room for the night."

Staring at the blonde-haired woman as she grabbed her tin of cigars and lighter off her desk, Eli held up her hands before speaking with a nervous tone to her voice.

"Wait…I am not staying here" she called out as she watched Integra making her way towards the closed set of double doors.

"Yes. Tonight, you are. Pleasant dreams."

…

"Excuse me, but what time is it?"

Walking three steps behind Walter as she listened to their footsteps echoing off the walls of the long hallway, Eli felt her annoyance growing as he produced a set of keys and opened up a dark mahogany door. Stepping aside as he swept a hand out, Eli crossed the threshold and moved her eyes about, taking in the large queen-sized bed perfectly made up.

"I made it clear to Ms. Hellsing that I wanted to be taken back to Earl's Court. Why the hell am I being kept here?" she breathed, catching Walter removing the room key from the ring.

"I will leave this for you, and I recommend that you lock your door at night while you are residing within these walls."

 _Although, not everything abides by locked doors_ he thought as he raised his eyes quickly to the ceiling above.

"What time is it please?"

Hearing his name, Walter blinked slowly before re-focusing his eyes on her face.

 _She looks too young for what the Organization will ask of her_

"It is nearly two o'clock, now may I suggest you get some sleep?"

Watching the door close as Walter bid her a final goodnight, she inserted the key and listened to the lock turning in place. Spying a small wooden table beneath a black gothic styled mirror, she laid the key down before walking towards a set of floor to ceiling windows that faced the outside of the estate. Peering through the glass as the pane failed to open, she could see nothing but darkness as her ears picked up on the ferocious barking of dogs.

"Where in the fuck am I?"

Hearing her whispered words as the barking died down, Eli turned and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling at her black boots. Tossing them aside, she left her socks on before noticing the full-length mirror in the corner of the bedroom. Rising to stand in front of it, she stared at her reflection before noticing the rip alongside her skirt. Shedding the black belt that Jessica had tied around her waist, she let it drop to the ground before unfastening the corset, keeping on her strapless beige bra. Stepping out of the torn skirt, she left it pooled on the floor before walking into the dark on suite bathroom, unaware of the red eyes that peered out from the mirror she had just stood by.

 _As much as I don't want to sleep in a stranger's house…mansion, in just my bra and underwear, that skirt would have been a complete nuisance_

Leaving the light off as she turned on the cold faucet, Eli ran her wrists beneath the stream until the pain started to pound in her head. Cupping handful after handful of water into her mouth, she drank greedily before splashing her face, knowing that her mascara would be smeared beneath her eyes.

 _I killed, my friend_

Looking up into the mirror glass, she listened to the drops of water falling into the sink basin as she steadied her breathing.

 _Am I in shock? Why am I not freaking out?_

 _She wasn't human_

Pulling back the crisp white sheets, she slipped between them and the comforter and opted to leave the bedside lamp on as she listened to the silence all around her. Feeling the heaviness in her eyes, she struggled to keep them open before sleep overtook her exhausted body.

Hearing the heavy thumps of his boots as he came to stand just outside the locked bedroom door, Alucard took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

 _He could hear the slow beating of her heart_

 _The slowing of her breath as she approached REM sleep_

Phasing through the door, he moved to stand at the end of the bed and as he stared down at the sleeping young woman, he breathed in deeply.

 _She, is pure_

Rounding the corner of the bedpost, Alucard kept his eyes trained on Eli's face before taking in her splayed-out dark hair feathering across the pillow. Pressing the tip of his tongue painfully against his sharp canine, he felt it cutting into the flesh the closer he inched towards.

Reaching his white gloved fingers out, he flipped over a piece of hair across her shoulder as he felt the dry thirst against the back of his throat.

 _She is pure which makes her even more tempting to me, but…._

 _There is something else about her_

Watching Eli rolling over to face him, he listened to her exhaling softly as his eyes darted onto the exposed flesh of her throat.

 _Dear human, you have no idea what awaits you_

Throwing her eyes open with a startle as she bolted upright in bed, Eli threw her eyes around the empty bedroom as she felt a shiver running down her bare shoulders. Setting a hand down on the bed, she looked down and moved her fingers over the sheet as she furrowed her brow.

 _Ghosts do not exist_

…

 _The next morning…_

 _6:11am_

Opening her tired eyes as she heard the soft clinking of china, Eli slowly rose to sit up as she clutched the bedsheet against her chest. Focusing her blurry eyes on the petite, pixie cut blonde that scuttered about at the corner table, she was about to open her mouth to speak when the woman turned around.

 _She's…_

 _Just a girl_

"It's not everyday that I am asked to help out with something more than shooting guns" she spoke as she gave a shy smile, trying in vain to keep the sharps of her pointed teeth hidden.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Seras. Seras Victoria" she spoke, inching her way closer towards the bed as she gave a mock curtsy.

"And you are Elisabeta, correct?"

"Just Eli actually. Um, my Uncle is Peter Fargason who I understand, works here?" she questioned as Seras gestured towards the spread of dishes on the table.

"Breakfast is served! And yes, your Uncle is the Commander."

 _Commander?_

Throwing her bare legs over the edge of the bed, Eli kept the sheet tight against her chest as she caught Seras's smile.

"I brought some clothing for you as well. I liked your outfit, but in a household full of men, I think you'd be asking for more than you bargained for." Turning her back as Eli rose up from the bed, she grabbed the pair of black skinny jeans and white fitted dress shirt before heading into the bathroom.

"I'm really not hungry right now, so if you want anything…" she began as Seras gave a light chuckle, halting her words.

"I'm afraid there is nothing here, that I would like."

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

"If Miss Fargason has finished her breakfast, her presence is required in Sir Integra's office."

Turning her head as she spied Walter standing just inside the bedroom door, Eli nodded her head as she straightened the front of her shirt before uncuffing the sleeves and rolling them up past her elbows.

"I hope this means that Miss Hellsing is going to pay my cab fare to get back into the city?" she questioned as she followed Walter once more down the hallway.

 _God, this house is so dreary_

 _Too many painted faces hanging in old frames_ she noticed as they continued down the length of the corridor.

Pulling open the door and stepping aside, Walter closed it behind her as she noticed that he had opted to stay outside.

 _Right, let's have it Miss Hellsing_

Smelling the strong odor of the woman's expensive cigars all the way across the large office, Eli strode with purpose and halted in her steps to stand right before the large oak desk.

"I assume that I have been brought here to receive money for a taxi? Or do you have a BMW or Bentley to drive me back into the city" she questioned, watching as Integra leaned back in her leather chair, exhaling smoke with a low chuckle.

"That is not why I have summoned you here."

 _Okay…_

"If you give the address for this place, I will call my own taxi."

Letting out another chuckle, Integra stubbed out her cigar on a glass coaster before interlacing her fingers in her lap.

"Any other human being would have been dealt with accordingly, but you are not an ordinary human being" she spoke slowly as Eli narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm confused. I'm a Canadian backpacking through Europe before applying to become a police officer," she began as Integra nodded her head.

"Yes, and you are the niece of my highest Commander. You are also a British citizen with your dual passport."

 _How in the hell would she know that?_

"How do you know that?"

Moving her eyes over to the other side of the room, Integra stared at a medium sized carboard box as Eli followed her gaze. Walking across the black and white checkered floor, Eli reached her fingers out and pulled back the flaps, feeling her stomach sinking.

 _It was all her items from her hostel room._

"What the hell…"

"How did you get all this stuff? How did you know where I was staying?" she sputtered, slamming her hand down as she picked up the box before deciding to drop it on the floor at her feet with a loud thud.

"Your Uncle thought it best, since you are going to be living in this house as a solider of the Hellsing Organization."

…

 _11:01pm_

Keeping the bedroom lights off, Eli stared out of the floor to ceiling window as she pressed her fingertips lightly against the solid glass.

 _If that woman is as crazy and paranoid as she sounds, then these windows would be filled with bulletproof glass_ she thought as she banged her fist lightly against the pane. Stepping back as she took the door key out of her pocket, Eli strode over to the closed bedroom door and twisted the lock as she slowly pulled it open. Listening for any hint of sound or voices from the hallway for a full minute, she slipped out and closed the door behind her, locking it. Steadying her breathing as she slowly made her way cautiously down the corridor, she peaked around a corner and spied no one as she descended down a large staircase towards the main floor of the large house.

 _You are almost home free_

Looking around her as she focused her eyes on the closed double front doors that would lead out to the night air and darkness, Eli sucked in a deep breath as she strode with purpose across the black and white marble floor, praying that no one would suddenly come around the corner.

 _Kidnapping is a criminal offense, and I am sure as hell not sticking around this god damn house_

Wrapping her hand tightly around the doorknob, she pulled it open and felt the warm countryside air against her face as she tore off at a run down the staircase and across the dark yard. Hearing vicious barking in the not too far off distance, she picked up her speed as she spied the main set of gates.

"Nice try you rich bitch" Eli scoffed as she increased the speed of her sprint, unaware of the red eyes that had been following her since she had opened the bedroom door. Estimating that she was less than eighty feet from the tall iron wrought gates, she knew she was going to have to scale them as she tucked her chin into her chest.

" **FUCK!"**

Smacking into something that felt as hard as a brick wall, Eli rolled over onto her side as she clutched her shoulder, closing her eyes as the sharp pain screamed through her head.

 _What in the hell did I run into?_

Rolling onto her back as she heard the dogs getting closer, she threw a hand out on the ground to push herself up as she felt something hard and rounded, almost like the tip of a boot. Raising her blurry eyes, she felt her heart starting to beat uncontrollably within her chest as she stared straight into the same pair of red eyes she had seen earlier, and the day before.

"Where are you going in such a hurry human?"

Hearing the richness of the man's accented voice, Eli scrambled onto her hands and knees before letting out a scream as Alucard reached down and grabbed her dislocated shoulder. Turning her over to face him, he grabbed the excess fabric of her shirt and easily hauled her up, bringing her inches to his face as he smiled widely, baring the points of his fangs as Eli felt the scream escaping from the back of her throat.

…

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thank you to Steelflower, Mintteaandskulls, Zo222, AmericanNidiot, and Crumbcakesandwands for leaving a review!**

 _ **Crumbcakesandwands – LOL!**_

 _ **AmericanNdiot – Thank you for your kind words!**_

 _ **Z0222 – Thank you for your review!**_

 _ **Mint Tea and Skulls – I have never watched the abridged, I am a fan of the earliest Hellsing episodes instead of the OVA. Thanks for taking the time to leave a review!**_

 _ **Steelflower – Thank you for your kind words!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything related to the Hellsing manga, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Kouta Hirano, Shonen Gahosha, Dark Horse Comics, Madman Entertainment, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 4**

 **Song(s): Gimme Shelter (Sisters of Mercy)**

…

 _Hellsing Estate, Chesham, Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom…_

" _Where are you going in such a hurry human?"_

Hearing the man's rich voice repeating over and over in her head as her scream tore through her throat, Eli threw a hand out and gripped the excess fabric of his white dress shirt and long red tie. Tightening her fingers around the fabric, she felt a slight pull in the man's eyes before glancing down once more to his exposed canine teeth.

 _No one has those kind of canines unless he sharpened them himself…_

Staring at Alucard's teeth as he smiled wider, she could hear the distant barking of the Doberman dogs getting louder and more vicious from behind her as she felt a great gust of warm breeze hitting her face.

Feeling the searing pain in her right shoulder as Alucard held her tightly against him, she attempted to push away him away as he opened his mouth to speak.

"If I let you go, the dogs will tear you apart" Alucard purred as he quickly reached out and grabbed a Doberman by the throat, giving it a quick shake before tossing it aside.

" **HALT YOUR DOGS INTEGRA HELLSING!"**

Wincing as Alucard shouted out his command into the darkness towards the looming mansion, Eli roughly shoved the man away from her as she brought a hand up to shield her eyes from the bright flashlights of the guards, who had taken to aiming their guns.

 _I will kill every single one of you if you fire upon her_

Feeling her eyes going wide as she heard his voice in her head, Eli took a step away in distance as the armed officer raised the barrel of his gun.

" **OFFICERS, PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN NOW!"**

Focusing her vision as best she could on the shadowed officers, she caught sight of a uniformed figure coming up from behind the lot as she squinted against the bright lights of the sudden spotlights beating down from the corners of the estate.

"Alucard? You are no longer needed."

Hearing the accented voice of the middle-aged man, Eli felt her hands balling into fists at her sides as she watched a face come to stand ten feet away in distance. The man had aged considerably since her late father's funeral. Staring at his nearly bald head and almost ill-fitting green uniform, she brought her eyes onto his as he stared at her without blinking. Keeping her mouth firmly closed as she felt a chill running down her back, Eli winced as she brought her good hand up to grip her dislocated shoulder.

"Be aware young lady that you have attempted to leave the Hellsing Estate without the proper clearance."

Feeling her anger growing as she heard the tall man next to her chuckling, Eli took a step backwards before a strong hand slammed down on her good shoulder.

 _Fuck…._

"I am a Canadian-British citizen. That…woman kidnapped me…" Eli began as Commander Fargason piped up.

"Actually. I ordered Captain Donnelly to bring you to Hellsing Elisabeta."

Swallowing hard as she heard her name, Eli glanced at the officer's mustache as she felt the red trench coated man's white gloved fingers curling around the hair of her ponytail.

"Are you, my uncle?" she spoke in a low tone as the man in front of her tipped his head.

"Yes. Now, please, let us return to the manor and we can discuss all this in the morning."

Feeling the hair of her ponytail being curled around gloved fingers, Eli roughly pulled away just as a Doberman launched for her throat…

 _..._

 _2:15am_

Rolling over onto her side, Eli slowly opened her eyes as she felt the coolness of the bed pillow against her cheek. Sitting straight up in the darkness, she sucked in a deep breath as soft taping sounded against the floor to ceiling window of the bedroom.

 _Another bedroom?_

Bringing her hand up against her shoulder, she felt bare skin before her thin bra strap as she slowly rolled her shoulder forwards then backwards.

 _My shoulder is no longer dislocated_

Slipping off the bed, Eli stood tall as she listened for any sound in the darkness. Spying a small thin sliver of light that had to be coming from beneath the room door, she slowly padded over holding both hands out in case of obstructions.

 _Well, I am not tied down to the bedframe so I guess that is a good sign_

Stopping short as she heard a low chuckle in the darkness, Eli froze as she felt a shiver running down her back.

"Is…is there someone in here?" she questioned, concentrating on her tone of voice as she heard what sounded like the shuffling of heavy boots behind her.

 _Alright, now I am just getting pissed off_

Spinning around on her heel in the darkness, she winced as every light in the bedroom suddenly switched on, blinding her as she held up a hand.

"Damn it!"

Blinking quickly to clear her vision, she took a step backwards as she managed to make out the long red trench coat and red fedora hat that belonged to the tall dark-haired man who had been in her way to freedom.

"Who the hell are you?"

Hearing the young girl's question as he removed his fedora, he gave a slight bow before looking up at her through the loose strains of his long black hair.

"My name, is Alucard."

Feeling her mouth parting slightly at the display of elegance with the man's movements and words, Eli moved back over towards the bed as she spied her top lying draped over the back of a chair. Grabbing it roughly, she pulled it up over her head and held her breath as the man was no longer in her field of vision.

"I am a servant of the Hellsing family."

Jumping as the man's voice spoke from just behind her, Eli made a quick beeline for the door and wrenched on the handle as it refused to give way.

 _I'm seriously locked in here with this….man?_

Spinning around as Alucard threw an arm out, slamming the palm of his hand against the bedroom door, Eli let out a shriek as she felt the door against her back.

 _He's a servant of this shitty Hellsing family? Meaning, Integra is not the only one…_

 _Great_

"I can scream pretty loud if you dare try anything."

Hearing the young girl's threat as he lowered his face closer to hers, Alucard grinned before letting out a laugh.

"I have no doubt you could scream, though I would have crushed your wind pipe before anyone would know what to make of it" he challenged back, watching as Eli held her breath, staring up into his eyes.

"What…do you want then?"

Closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath, he felt the thirst in the back of his dry throat as he heard the quickening beats of her heart.

 _She was nervous of his presence…_

 _Not terrified, as she should be_

"Elisabeta, God is my oath."

Listening to Alucard's whisper as she quickly ducked beneath his arm, she stood back and watched as he seemed to be listening intently to something she couldn't hear.

"Did that woman send you here to make sure I didn't try to escape again?" she questioned, watching Alucard turning around.

"I came of my own free will."

Crossing her arms over her chest as she felt her anger building, Eli stared directly into the man's eyes as she felt a chill running down her spine.

"My uncle is a member of this…cult, and now I am being roped into it? The first chance I get, I am calling the police. First chance I am off the grounds of his place, I am making a run for it, so make note of that and tell her Highness."

Hearing the heavy thumps of Alucard's black boots sounding across the floor, Eli watched as he stood in front of the floor to ceiling window before folding his white gloved hands behind his back.

 _Why is he dressed in such…Victorian clothing?_

"Au trecut secole de când nu m-am mai întors în ţara mea natală"

Blinking quickly as she picked up on the Romanian words that fell from his lips, she tried to sort them out into English as she felt her confusion growing.

 _Centuries, since I have returned to my home country?_

 _Centuries?_

"Mr. Alucard, I'd like you to leave please."

Turning around slowly as he fixed his hard eyes on her face, he held up a single hand before opening his mouth to speak.

"Allow me to give you a piece of advice Miss. Fargason. Should you decide to leave the Hellsing Estate, the hounds in the yard will chase you down. They will rip your throat out and you will die. If you are not a virgin my dear, I suggest you don't venture out at night, for there are monsters that lurk in every…alleyway."

Watching the door shut as the thumps of his boots took him further down the hallway, Eli slowly straightened her arms down to her sides as she felt a coldness overtaking the bedroom.

 _What….is going on….._

Moving to stand in front of the window, she stared at her slight reflection as she replayed Alucard's Romanian words over and over in her head.

" _Au trecut secole de când nu m-am mai întors în ţara mea natală"_

 _It has been centuries since I have returned to my home country_

"Did you intentionally speak Romanian knowing that I would understand Mr. Alucard?" she whispered, unaware of the ghostly looking face that shown through the mirror on the other side of the room.

"But…how would you know that I understand Romanian?"

…

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thank you to, Ryanrene97, Darkangelynn5, Zo222, AmericanNidiot for reviewing**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything related to the Hellsing manga, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Kouta Hirano, Shonen Gahosha, Dark Horse Comics, Madman Entertainment, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 5**

 **Song(s): Dead Souls (Nine Inch Nails)**

…

 _Hellsing Estate, Chesham, Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom…_

 _7:00am_

Throwing open her eyes as she heard barking from a pack of dogs, Eli rolled over onto her side and stared at the nightstand and the glass of water she had no recollection of getting in the middle of the night.

 _This fucking place_

Sitting up, she pressed her back up against the wall while pushing the hair out of her eyes.

 _If I could just get to a phone…_

Freezing at the sounds of knocking on her door, she barely had time to pull the covers up as Seras Victoria popped her head around the corner.

"Good morning!"

Wincing at the happiness in her voice, Eli groaned as she threw the white comfortable off her bare legs. Narrowing her eyes, she spied a few pieces of folded clothing in the woman's arms as she wished it was breakfast.

"Sir Integra told me to bring these to you. It's your uniform. You don't know how happy I am that I won't be the only female in the ranks" Seras grinned as she breathed in deeply of the young girl's human flesh.

 _She smells so good_

"Screw her and that uniform. She is keeping me here against my will" Eli spat as Seras sat the clothing down on the edge of the bed.

"I heard…that you wanted to be a police officer? Back in Canada?"

Nodding her head as she stretched her arms up over her head, Eli almost started to feel sorry for the girl in her presence.

 _This Integra woman has you whipped_

"Speak to Captain Donnelly. He'll answer all your questions. Just…keep your eyes peeled for…my Master."

Moving her eyes onto Seras, Eli watched her almost graceful fluid movements as she moved from one end of the bedroom to the other.

"I'm sorry who? Your Master?" she scoffed, rising to her feet.

"Um, yes. Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Watching Seras leaving the room without answering her question, Eli brought her hands up onto her hips as she looked up to the ceiling above.

"Fuck the uniform."

…

 _1 hour later…_

"Right, well I am not going to just sit in here until someone remembers me" she swore under her breath as she stood up and marched towards the closed door. Wrapping her fingers around the handle, she frowned as the door refused to open.

 _Did she lock me in here?_

Yanking on the door, she yanked as hard as she could just as the door opened wide, sending her flying backwards as she banged the back of her head against the floorboards.

"Fuuuckkk…"

Groaning as she felt pain radiating through the back of her head to the front, Eli slowly opened her eyes as she turned her head, feeling the edge of a heavy boot against her temple. Freezing as she heard a deep chuckle from above her, Eli raised her eyes and swallowed hard as she stared at Alucard.

 _Red_

 _Red eyes_

 _Who in the hell wears red contact lenses?_

"Can I help you up?"

Ignoring his outstretched white gloved hand, Eli rolled over and propped herself up on her hands and knees before rising onto her feet.

Moving his eyes over her body as he watched her taking a step backwards, Alucard hummed to himself as he noticed her dressed in yesterday's clothes.

"Why have you not changed into the Hellsing uniform?"

Hearing his question, Eli felt around the back of her head before cranking her neck around in circles.

"Because I am not a part of…whatever this place is" she challenged back, watching as the tall suited man leaned back against the table.

"That choice has already been made for you."

Feeling the anger building up, Eli sneered as she moved towards the door.

"If any of you don't want me suing the shit out of you, you are going to escort me out the front fucking door and into a taxi cab **RIGHT NOW!** " she shouted, stopping short as she heard Alucard laughing.

"Good luck with that Elisabeta."

Feeling the backs of her knees weakening as she heard the heavy accent on her name, Eli simply stared as she watched Alucard cross his arms over his broad chest.

"Take me to that _woman_."

Hearing the spite in her voice, Alucard angled his head as he kept his eyes firm on her face.

"Change your clothes first."

Chewing on the bottom of her lip until she tasted blood, Eli marched across the room and roughly grabbed the clothing Seras Victoria had left on the foot of the bed. Keeping her eyes forward, she stormed into the bathroom and kicked the door shut as Alucard took in a deep breath.

 _You've chewed your lip to the point of blood_

Licking his lips as he smelt her blood in the air, he closed his eyes and listened perfectly as the young girl pulled off her clothing in favor of the uniform. Fastening up the last button near her throat, Eli stepped back and stared at her almost unrecognizable reflection in the mirror.

 _Green_

 _Just like, the Jolly Green Giant_

Adjusting the cuffs of her sleeves as she noticed the red crest, she narrowed her eyes as she read the words…

 _Hellsing We Are On A Mission From God_

Swallowing hard as she peered back into the mirror, she heard Alucard clearing his throat as she slammed her feet into the issued black combat boots.

"Wannabe police and wannabe soldiers" she muttered turning on her heel and exiting the bathroom. Feeling the tall man's eyes looking up and down her body, Eli crossed her arms over her chest before moving towards the door.

"Are you ready?"

Turning around as she heard no response to her question, Eli frowned before feeling a cool breeze across her cheek.

"Follow me."

Flinching as she spun around to face the door, she felt her mouth drop as she spied Alucard standing in the hallway leaning slightly against the door frame.

…

 _He walks so fast_

Walking quickly to keep up with Alucard's long strides, Eli looked around every corner as they approached the black and white marble floor foyer.

 _The front doors_

"You wouldn't make it."

Blinking quickly as she tore her eyes from the door, she kept her eyes firmly fixed on Alucard's red coated back as she opened her mouth to speak.

"How…never mind."

Turning around a corner, she recognized her surroundings and felt her anger growing as they neared the office of Sir Integra Hellsing.

 _I hate you Integra Hellsing_

Feeling his lips twitching as he heard her words in his head, Alucard pushed open the double doors to the office and stepped aside.

"Good morning Miss Fargarson. Sleep well?"

Narrowing her eyes as she stared at the woman sitting tall behind the large oak wood desk, she watched as she flicked open a lighter and lit the end of an expensive cigar.

"I want to speak to my Uncle."

Hearing the young girl's request, Integra sat her cigar aside on the corner of an ashtray before folding her hands across her stomach.

"I'm glad to hear that." Angling her head as she took in Eli's shoulder length dark brown hair, she frowned before re-taking up her cigar.

"You need to keep your hair up and out of your face."

 _That's it_

"Let me see my Uncle."

Leaning forward, Integra pressed her thumb against a button on her phone as she cleared her throat.

"Walter, send Peter in."

Sucking in a deep breath, Eli stepped aside as she noticed Alucard now standing in front of the window behind Integra's chair.

 _How does he move so fast?_

Hearing the double doors open once more, Eli turned and spied her late Father's brother dressed in the same uniform striding across the floor.

"Commander, your niece is requesting to speak with you."

Meeting Peter's eyes, Eli held her breath as she noticed the resemblance of his facial features to her Father's.

"Hello Elisabeta,"

Swallowing hard, the young girl nodded her head as the Commander turned to face her.

"Let's go to the boardroom." Following her Uncle as he led the way, she could feel Alucard's presence close behind her.

"You will stay here Alucard!"

Feeling her lips twitch as she heard his heavy boot steps halting, she smiled to herself as she rounded the corner and paused outside a closed room.

"We won't be disturbed in here."

Pulling out a chair near the far wall, Eli sat down on the edge of her seat and folded her hands together on the table.

"I believe, the last time I saw you was at your Father's funeral. Ten years ago?"

"Eleven."

Taking a seat at the other end of the table, Fargarson crossed his arms over his chest as he stared towards his niece.

"How, is your Mother?"

"Back home in Canada. And I am under the impression, that I might never see her again."

Sucking in a deep breath as he listened to her words, Fargarson hummed before tapping his fingertips on the table.

"You just recently finished college, police foundations?"

Nodding her head, Eli looked around the walls and noticed a few paintings of old men all with the same last name.

 _Hellsing_

"What courses did you take?"

"What are ghouls?"

Cocking his ear at her question, Fargarson sucked in a deep breath as he remembered the details of Captain Donnelly's report from the night of the nightclub attack and shooting.

"You shot your friend without hesitation the other night."

Raising her eyes onto her Uncle's, Eli unfolded her hands and stared straight into the man's face.

"I barely knew her, so I don't consider her a friend."

"I see."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Who told you about ghouls?"

"The officer who arrested me."

Sitting back in his chair, Fargarson crossed his arms over his chest before running a hand quickly over his chin.

"Come with me then,"

Rising slowly to her feet, Eli followed her Uncle once more out of the boardroom, immediately rounding the corner and down a hallway that was new to her. Keeping up her pace as they walked deeper into the bowels of the historic manor house, she shivered as she felt a sudden temperature drop.

"Where are we going?"

Shutting her mouth quickly as she heard the sound of a distant gunshot, Eli winced as they turned down another dimly lit hallway with the walls becoming made of solid pieces of stone.

"The active shooting range."

Hearing her Uncle's voice as he entered a numerical code on the door panel, Eli followed him inside as he reached up and took down two identical ear protector sets. Holding one out to her, she slipped it over her ears and followed him down towards a set of empty stalls. Tapping his thumb against the right protector, he motioned for Eli to turn and stand back to watch as he leaned forward and pressed his hand against a small button. Watching as the shade in front of the window began to rise, Eli froze as she felt her eyes growing wide.

 _Her face…_

 _Her mouth is just as twisted as Jessica's was_

Hearing the loud drawn out growl as the female ghoul banged her face directly against the glass, Eli watched with shallow breaths as the zombie like creature gnashed its teeth together as the front canines shattered, dripping blood from the gums.

"You're…you're telling me zombies exist?" she whispered, catching her Uncle shaking his head.

"Ghouls. Not zombies. The only way to kill one is to shoot it in the head. I have seen some of the undead operating a firearm with a low level of intelligence."

 _Impossible_

"If these things exist, then do other…"

"Yes. All forms of supernatural beings exist. Including….vampires."

…

 _3 hours later…_

Sitting on the edge of her perfectly made up bed, Eli stared at the tray of food sitting on the table across the room.

If I refuse to eat?

"If you refuse to eat, you'll lose your strength and you'll be useless."

Letting out a scream as she jumped off the bed, Eli grabbed the bedside lamp and swung it around at the air as she backed up against the wall. Focusing her eyes on the suited Alucard leaning against the inside of the door.

" **HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"**

Catching the man's wide smile, she froze as the points of his canine teeth dipped below the curve of his lips.

"I came in through the door" he offered simply, neglecting to mention that he had literally come _through_ the door.

Tossing the lamp onto the bed, Eli rubbed at her eyes before watching Alucard taking a seat at the table. Pushing a single gloved finger out, he pushed away her untouched food with a bored expression before pulling out an impressive silver firearm that looked like it weighed at least fifty pounds. Laying it gently on the table, the vampire could feel the young woman's curious eyes from her seat on the bed as he ran his thumb along the muzzle.

"Did the Commander or Captain Donnelly tell you what generally happens to human witnesses?"

Cocking an eyebrow at Alucard's deep words, Eli remained silent as she slowly rose to her feet, moving carefully to leave a generous amount of space between her and the table. Lowering her eyes down on the firearm, she spotted the carved gothic style cross before reading the six words written in elegant scrawl.

 _Jesus Christ Is In Heaven Now_

"It's an ARMS 13mm Auto Anti Freak Combat Pistol. My own personal weapon, crafted by Walter's own hands" Alucard spoke in a low tone as he took it up easily in one hand, removing all the bullets.

Moving a hand out slowly, Eli brushed the tips of her fingers against the muzzle of the gun as she remembered the man's earlier question.

"What, generally happens to human witnesses?"

 _I can't believe I'm asking such a question_

Meeting her eyes as he ran the tip of his tongue along his left canine, he reached a hand up and re-angled the brim of his red fedora.

"Normal human beings are not privy to the existence of the Hellsing Organization. Many who have witnessed our…actions, have been silenced permanently."

"You've killed people?"

Feeling the blood running cold in her body, Eli felt Alucard's eyes running over her face as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes."

Sitting up straight as she moved her eyes onto the closed bedroom door, her ears picked up on the man's low chuckle as she felt her fingers clenching into fists.

"What…is this place?"

Smiling widely as he reached out and picked up his Jackal with one hand, he held it out towards her handle first.

"Hold it."

 _Not if it's murdered innocent people_

Hesitating slightly as she ran her eyes over the trigger, she felt the pull of wanting desperately to hold such a powerful weapon as she noticed the writing on Alucard's white gloves.

"What does the writing on your gloves say?" she questioned, reaching out just as Alucard laid the gun back down with a loud thump.

"Nothing that concerns you right now."

" **WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"**

Hearing Eli's irritated shout as he rolled his eyes, Alucard rose to his booted feet as he stared down into her face.

"There is a long road ahead of you Miss Fargarson. Count your blessings child that the Captain and Sir Integra took you into the Organization. If they hadn't, you'd be dead right now…by my own hands." Hearing Alucard's low growl as she quickly jumped up from her chair, she kept her eyes firmly fixed on his hand as he reached out and lightly grazed his fingertips against the pulsating jugular of her throat.

"Hellsing protects Queen and Country from the supernatural and the satanic. In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation….learn it well."

Holding her breath as she watched him pick up his gun, she ran her eyes over the sharp length of his chin as he tipped his hat to her in a bid of goodnight.

 _Are you…_

 _A vampire?_

Smirking as he turned around, Alucard spoke not a word as he heard her voice in his head.

Watching the door close behind him, Eli rushed forward and threw the lock before turning to face the table. Pushing it up against the door with a struggle, she backed away slowly just as she felt a presence directly behind her. Freezing as she felt hands lightly settling on her shoulders, she started to shake as she felt the vampire's hot breath against the side of her exposed throat.

…

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thank you to Faery66, Ryanrene97, Mint Tea and Skulls, and AmericanNidiot for leaving reviews!**

 _Faery66: Enjoy the latest update!_

 _Ryanrene97: I love the drawn out inevitable!_

 _Mint Tea and Skulls: Thank you for your review!_

 _AmericanNidiot: … : )_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything related to the Hellsing manga, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Kouta Hirano, Shonen Gahosha, Dark Horse Comics, Madman Entertainment, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 6**

 **Song(s): Don't Close Your Eyes (Kix)**

…

 _Hellsing Estate, Chesham, Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom…_

Watching the door close behind him, Eli rushed forward and threw the lock before turning to face the table. Pushing it up against the door with a struggle, she backed away slowly just as she felt a presence directly behind her. Freezing as she felt hands lightly settling on her shoulders, she started to shake as she felt the vampire's hot breath against the side of her throat.

"You, are a vampire."

Hearing the young girl's shaky words as he breathed in the fresh scent of her virginal skin, he flexed his long fingers against her shoulders as he perked his ears up.

"That I am."

 _Ghouls exist_

 _Vampires exist_

 _But for some reason, I know you won't hurt me tonight_

Hearing her unspoken words, Alucard allowed his hands to run down the backs of her uniformed arms as he smirked.

 _For a human, you respond quite favorably to my touch_

"You were standing in the alleyway in London. I passed you, I…saw you" Eli spoke as she felt his cold presence stepping around her.

"And, did you hear what I said to you?"

Shutting her mouth firmly, she kept her eyes on his broad shoulders as she watched him shrug off his red trench coat, laying it half folded on the table against the door.

"You, didn't _say_ anything. But…somehow, I heard, "Good evening, in my head."

 _Very good_

Folding her hands across her chest as she watched the vampire stride effortlessly across the bedroom floor, Eli shivered as she felt hunger pains in her stomach.

"If, I was to declare for a final time that I have no desire to join this Hellsing army group, what would happen to me?"

It was a bold question to ask in the presence of a man whose sharp fangs had just been no more than mere millimeters away from her jugular.

 _But I have to know_

 _Am I to die here in Britain?_

 _Would my Mother ever hear from me again?_

"That, would most likely be left up to my discretion."

"You've already admitted that you have killed people. Would you kill me?" Hearing the words falling from her own lips, Eli swallowed hard as she waited for the man's response.

 _Is my death forth coming?_

"Are you asking me if I would consider keeping you around as a plaything or a pet?"

Shivering as she felt her mind racing at what those options could possibly intel, Eli jumped slightly as a loud knock sounded on the outside of the closed bedroom door.

" **COME IN!"**

Yelling as loudly as she could, the young girl frowned as she watched the door opening, pushing the heavy wooden aside and across the floorboard as if it weighed nothing. Flexing her fingers into hard balled up fists, Eli watched as the petite blond pixie cut Seras Victoria offered a wide toothy smile before holding out a silver covered tray.

"Hiii! I have brought you din… **MASTER!** "

Dropping the tray to the floor, Eli moaned slightly as she watched her dinner splatter onto the floorboards. Hearing the shattering of glass at her feet, she watched as Seras immediately fell down onto one knee in a sign of respect and acknowledgment.

"My Master," she breathed, as Alucard remained standing, licking his sharp canines with the tip of his tongue.

 _He is her Master?_

 _She is a vampire…wannabe?_

Spying a shattered piece of broken wine glass that had fallen to the ground near her feet, Eli leaned down and carefully picked it up with her thumb and forefinger. Holding it steady as she watched the sad and frankly pathetic display of worship by Seras, she felt the glass slide against her thumb as it dropped from her fingers.

"Fuck!"

Tasting her own blood against her taste buds, she sucked at her own blood as she blinked quickly. Taking a step backwards, she caught sight of Alucard's white gloved palm moving quickly in front of her, snatching the shard from the air.

 _How in the hell am I remaining so calm?_

 _I should be screaming my head off_

 _I should be trying in vain to find another way out of here_

Staring at the glass shard stained with her blood as Alucard held it up in front of her, Eli frowned as she heard heavy panting and a low muffled growl. Stepping aside to glance around the vampire's arm, she froze at the pair of red eyes that stared directly into her very soul.

 _She has fangs_

 _Seras Victoria is also a vampire_

Feeling the scream catching in the back of her throat, Eli felt herself being pulled out of harms way as Alucard threw a hand out and painfully gripped the back of Seras's neck. Sinking his sharp fingernails into the flesh of her throat, he held Eli painfully close against his hip as the petite vampire let out a snarl.

"How many times have I told you to control yourself Police Girl?"

 _Police Girl?_

"Man…many times before Master."

Feeling Alucard's arm holding her tighter against his hip, Eli managed to free a single hand and tightly gripped the excess fabric of his vest as Seras snarled for a second time.

"You are to stay away from this side of the manor house from here on out." Releasing his hold on the vampire, Eli heard the woman scampering away and through the bedroom door as it slammed closed, sealing her in once more. Pushing her hand on Alucard's chest, she tried to push herself away but found no avail as the man's red eyes searched her face. Staring at his sharp teeth, she glanced down at the feeling of gloved fingers running along the edge of her hand as Alucard brought it up towards his eyes for inspection. Separating her fingers, he focused on the glass cut that ran along on the other side of her nail as he narrowed his eyes.

"Your blood, smells sickly sweet."

"Blood…blood smells like rust" Eli chocked out as she watched Alucard licking his lips. Darting his tongue out slowly, he felt her resistance as the tip swirled around the cut.

"I don't want to die."

Hearing her whisper as he released his hold, Alucard stepped back and turned towards the table. Using one hand to slide it back in front of the closed door, he looked almost bored with the gesture as he turned back around with a flash of red eyes.

"Tonight, you don't. But in time, you will little Hellsing solider."

…

 _The Next Day…_

 _7:23am_

"Now, we move on to vampires."

Striking the tip of her pencil straight threw the dark shaded letter A as she heard the word vampire, Eli narrowed her eyes as she looked at Alucard's written name.

 _D…R…A…C…_

 _Dracula_

Letting the pencil fall from her fingers as she watched it roll to the corner of the desk, she gulped as it stopped suddenly, teetering on the edge as if it was being held. Inching her hand out, she watched as her fingertips neared the tip just as it fell.

 _Are you here?_

Giving her head a firm shake as she realized the ridiculousness of her question, Eli tuned her attentions back to the lecture just as a low chuckle sounded against her ear causing her to yelp.

"Deflowered humans become ghouls under the control of the vampire who turned them…do you have a question Fargason?"

Hearing her name, Eli shook her head as she heard snickers coming from the seated men behind her.

"No, sorry."

"Wait a minute…so, are we fucked because we have fucked?"

Looking down at her paper, Eli stared at the written word of Dracula as she remembered staring at Bram Stoker's grave.

 _Count Dracula_

"Virgins, male or female if bitten by a vampire, will turn into a vampire. So yes, in answer to your question, if any of you are not virgins, you will become a ghoul if bitten" the instructor spoke as Eli kept her eyes down casted.

 _I, am a virgin_

"Michaels? If I get bit, make sure you put a bullet in my fucking head."

…

 _3 Hours later…_

Narrowing his red eyes onto Elisabeta's shoulders, the vampire watched as she avoided a fist to her kidneys as she wrapped her arms around a fellow soldier's neck before hauling him to the ground in a grapple. Feeling his lips twitching as he watched perfectly from six hundred yards away, Alucard heard a low breath from beside his right arm as the Commander held up a pair of binoculars.

"She looks to be holding her own quite well" Fargarson noted as Alucard tucked his chin into his chest.

"Has your niece learned yet to play nicely with all the others?"

Scowling as he heard Integra's mockery, Alucard quickly shifted his eyes as Eli darted from one obstacle to the next.

Taking a long sip of her black English Breakfast tea, Integra clicked her tongue against her front teeth as the Commander nodded his head.

"She is very similar to her father when he first started training here" Fargarson whispered as he remembered the day both he and his brother arrived at the front gates, ready to serve Queen and country against the supernatural.

 _In the name of God all impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation_

"M'am, we are going to have to put the new soldiers out earlier than expected" Fargarson spoke as Integra angled her head.

"How early?"

"By my calculations, the day after tomorrow."

"The police girl is to have no more unsupervised visits with Elisabeta."

Sighing loudly as she raised her eyes onto Alucard's profile, Integra felt her irritation growing as the Commander turned with a questioning look.

"Christ, the price of having a virgin around. I imagine you can't stand to let her alone either Alucard?" Integra spat as Alucard stared into her face. "Do not bite her vampire. That, is an order."

Licking his lips as his ears picked up the sounds of distant gun shots, Alucard breathed out slowly as he concentrated his thoughts on the young girl.

 _The longer you are here, the longer you will be in my company. You will become drawn to me, and that…_

Skidding to a halt in her run, Eli felt as if her heart was about to beat out of her chest as she looked around her. Raising her eyes up towards the sky, she swore she could feel eyes studying her face as she threw a hand up against her sweaty throat.

 _Stai departe de mine_

" **STAI NAIBII DEPARTE DE MINE!"**

Parting his thin lips into a smile as he heard her Romanian curse, Alucard threw himself off the edge of the manor landing easily on his boots as he adjusted the brim of his fedora.

 _How would you like to go up against me little solider?_

…

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thank you to Ritsikas, AmericanNidiot, and Faery66 for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. English translation from Romanian:**

 **Stai naibii departe de mine = Stay the hell away from me**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything related to the Hellsing manga, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Kouta Hirano, Shonen Gahosha, Dark Horse Comics, Madman Entertainment, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 7**

 **Song(s): Wicked Friends (The New Age)**

 _How would you like to go up against me little solider?_

Striding across the lawn towards the training perimeter, Alucard pulled the brim of his fedora down over his red eyes as he hunched his shoulders.

 _Bloody fucking sunshine_

Clicking the tip of his tongue against the front of his teeth, the vampire sucked in a deep breath as he focused in on her scent.

 _Your scent is so sweet human_

Making an immediate left as he walked along a solid stone wall, Alucard smiled as he quickly jumped, landing with heavy bootsteps on top of the wall. Staring down at the clustered group of new Hellsing recruits who had their backs to him, he jumped down easily and pulled around the sides of his trench coat as they caught up in the breeze.

 _You are around here somewhere …_

Firing off the last round from her pistol, Eli re-holstered her weapon and bent down to pick up the shell casings just as the toe of a large black boot appeared to her right. Swallowing slowly as she reached for the last casing beside the vampire's boot, Eli felt her anger growing from deep within as she straightened up to her full five-foot eight height. Holding the casings in her closed left hand, the young woman steadied her gaze as she raised her chin.

Peering down into Eli's eyes over the edge of his glasses, Alucard grinned as he licked his lips with earnest.

"It's a pity I shot all of my bullets before you arrived."

Hearing her words, Alucard felt his smile growing wider as Eli stepped backwards, putting space between them.

"Would you like to try and kill me?"

Baring her teeth quickly as she heard his words, Eli tucked her chin into her chest as she felt the light touch of Alucard's gloved fingers moving against her right ear. Feeling her breathing quickening as his fingers left her skin, Eli bit her tongue hard as the vampire let out a chuckle.

"I'll even give you a head start, if you think you need it?"

 _Jesus, he is so smug_

Holding the shells tightly in the palm of her hand, the young girl took a step backwards as she wished to hell that someone else would walk into the closed off range area.

"How about you just stand there and take a straight shot?" she challenged, holding steady as she swore Alucard's eyes flashed black. Feeling the uncomfortable silence settling around them, Eli swore to herself as she glanced at the only exit door that happened to be behind Alucard.

"Nothing I shoot, ever gets back up again."

 _That's it!_

Pushing her way past his shoulder, she strode towards the door and threw down all her shell casings as she felt a strong hand slamming down on her shoulder.

" _Just one bite against the tempting flesh of your throat, and you could join me in the land of the dead. One bite, and you'll be free to experience every pleasurable sensation known to man and woman…"_

Hearing the man's voice in her head, she couldn't help but shiver as she reached for the door handle that would lead her away…

 _Am I tempted by you Alucard?_

…

 _Hellsing Estate, Chesham, Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom…_

 _(Dream)_

 _Standing in the middle of the empty room, Eli scanned her eyes around the deep red walls as she heard no sounds._

" _Hello?"_

 _Hearing her voice bouncing off the empty walls, the young girl jumped as she heard a loud bang from behind her. Spinning around, she could see nothing as a light force begged her to walk backwards._ _Taking careful steps towards the back of the dark room, Eli felt her eyes growing wide as she spied a long black coffin situated in the middle of the floor with the lid half slid off the top._

 _Is that what made the bang?_

 _Stepping closer, she stared down at the dark, plush inner lining of the coffin before squatting. Pushing her hand out, she touched the tip of her index finger against the softness before spying a hint of black silk that lined the bottom where a body would lay._

 _Lay in peace_

 _Lay in rest_

 _Lay in…slumber?_

 _Slowly swinging her leg over the edge, Eli flipped over onto her back and felt the smooth silk beneath her bare thighs and calves as she heard the shuffling of booted feet. Opening her eyes, she stared into a pair of red irises as Alucard stood over her, holding the lid to the coffin between his hands._

" _Pleasant dreams Miss Elisabeta…."_

Slowly opening her eyes, Eli stared up at the white ceiling above her as she raised both her hands, palms up as if pushing against the top of a closed in box.

 _I'm not in a coffin_

Turning her head against her pillow, she narrowed her eyes as she spied a napkin wrapped glass of water sitting on the bedside table. Sitting up slightly, she caught sight of a silver covered platter that no doubt contained her now very cold dinner. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Eli ran both her hands over her face before rubbing at her tired dry eyes before she remembered Alucard's wide sharp toothed smile…

 _(Flashback)_

" _Just one bite against the tempting flesh of your throat, and you could join me in the land of the dead. One bite, and you'll be free to experience every pleasurable sensation known to man and woman…"_

Throwing her hand up against her throat, she felt nothing before half stumbling into the bathroom, flicking on the soft lamp light as she pressed herself close against the glass mirror that rested above the vanity counter.

 _He didn't bite me_

 _But he wanted to_

 _Did I want him to?_

Hearing a low chuckle from outside the bathroom threshold, Eli froze as she stared past her reflection in the mirror.

"You are correct, I didn't bite you."

Kicking the door shut behind her, Eli slammed down the lid to the toilet and sat down heavily before resting her head in her hands.

"This is a living fucking nightmare!" she breathed, pressing her fingertips hard against her cheekbones. Stiffening as she heard a powerful knock on the closed door, Eli stayed silent as she held her breath.

"Once you eat, I will escort you to the library. Your Uncle would like to have a word with you."

 _I don't give a shit who wants to speak to me_

 _What I need, is a chance to get myself out of here_

Hearing another knock on the door, she sighed loudly as Alucard spoke.

"There is no way out of here. At least, not while you are still human."

 _Ten minutes later…_

Pulling open the bathroom door, Eli stepped over the threshold and paused as she set her eyes on the reclined vampire seated at the table. Hearing her steps, Alucard pushed the heavy stainless-steel tray across the table with a single finger as he glanced up.

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Feeling his lips pulling into a grin, Alucard rose to his feet and stepped aside as he swept out a hand for her to sit in his place.

"That wasn't a question."

Hearing his low growl, she thought better than to argue before taking a light seat on the edge of the chair. Feeling one of his hands coming to rest on her shoulder, she stiffened as he bent close and removed the covered lid to the tray.

 _Chicken and vegetables_

"Seriously, I am not hungry."

Licking his lips, he breathed in the scent of her skin as he stared down at the exposed flesh of her neck.

"But I am."

Feeling a single gloved finger dragging against her throat, Eli threw herself up and out of the chair as Alucard let out a deep laugh.

" **YOU ARE A FUCKING MAD MAN!"**

Storming towards the bedroom door, she ripped it open and turned right as she remembered the pathway when following the Hellsing butler Walter.

 _I'll find my own way to the fucking library_

Striding down the corridor, she reached the foyer and without a look to the large wooden double front doors, she turned left and spied a door slightly ajar emitting light. Pushing it open, she spied her uncle seated in a chair by a lit fireplace as a loud pop sounded from the stacked logs.

"Come in Elisabeta."

Blinking slowly as she stood in the doorway, she winced as a cold gust of air blew across the back of her neck, seemingly urging her to go inside the room. Pushing the door open fully, Eli crossed her arms across the front of her uniformed chest as she came to stand behind a second chair.

"Please, have a seat."

Following his words, she sat and felt the warmth of the fire against her pant legs as Peter held out a photograph towards her with his thumb and forefinger.

"This, is your Father and I taken on the Hellsing grounds over twenty years ago."

Gently accepting the picture, Eli moved her eyes over her father's familiar features that so matched her own before landing on her uncle's face.

 _So young_

 _So happy looking_

Recognizing the crest of their Hellsing uniforms, she narrowed her eyes before handing the photograph back.

"Your father joined the Hellsing Organization just before you were born. Your mother was already in Canada awaiting your arrival."

"You're telling me that my father and you joined this place because you both believed in ghost, goblins, zombies, and vampires?" she questioned as Peter raised an eye.

"With everything that you have seen over the past couple of days; the nightclub, your friend, your training here on the grounds, can you honestly tell me that you still don't fully believe?"

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Eli flexed her fingers along the arm of the chair as she suddenly looked up to the ceiling. Feeling eyes on her face, she spied nothing staring back at her before hearing another pop from the fireplace.

"I've wanted to be a police officer since I was a kid…yet I find myself here, in the English countryside, wearing the uniform of an organization that destroys zombies and anything supernatural" she spoke slowly, trying her best to remain calm with her words.

 _And a supposed vampire that won't stop stalking me_

"Your father was one of Hellsing's most prized soldiers. His aim, his precision, his movements, I've been carefully watching you, and you are so very much like him."

 _I don't want to hear this at all_

Rising to her feet, Eli spied a large floor to ceiling window and as she moved closer, she heard the distant barking of dogs once more.

"I haven't spoken to my mother in days you know. My flight out of London is suppose to be on Saturday" Eli spoke, as Peter rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry Elisabeta, but deep down your place is within Hellsing."

Feeling her mouth falling open with her uncle's words, Eli turned around and simply stared as she felt her anger starting to grow.

"Please keep an open mind niece. Tomorrow morning you will be on a training mission and providing you pass; you will be dispatched with your troop. You'll soon see for yourself just how real all this is."

 _This is my worst nightmare_

…

 _The Next Morning_

 _6:23am_

Bumping the side of her head against the inner wall of the black military grade transport truck, Eli ignored the snicker of laughter from two uniformed soldiers seated across from her.

"You'd better not fuck up out there. If you play the helpless little female card…"

 _Fuck you idiot_

 _I don't plan on sticking around for that long_

Hearing the squeaky brakes of the truck as it suddenly lurched in a stop, Eli sat still as the back tailgate was lowered.

" **EVERYONE OUT!"**

Holding her rifle close to her chest, she filed out with the rest of the soldiers and took her place in line as she pushed down the protective glass of her helmet. Keeping her head down, she felt arms bumping against her shoulders as the loud and thunderous deep voice of her uncle spoke out.

"In the name of God, all impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation, Amen."

 _You are living dead Alucard_

"Your mission is to clear both the chateau, the farmhouse, and the rest of the grounds before the edge of the woods. Your time to take is under thirty minutes. If this were a real dispatch, your time would be under fifteen."

Listening to her uncle's words, Eli tuned out everything except the time allotment.

 _I have just under thirty minutes to get away_

Moving her eyes onto her uncle's face, she swallowed slowly as she stared straight into his eyes as he dismissed the troop.

" **RIGHT! WE'VE GOT THIS! LET'S MOVE OUT!"**

Watching her steps as she jogged behind the group, she had counted three other soldiers behind her that she would have to lose if she wanted to slip away unnoticed.

Holding her weapon up, she peered through her scope and followed the group as distant shots rang out.

 _Breath in_

 _Breath deep_

 _Breath slow_

Aiming the barrel of her gun towards an already demolished target, Eli stepped aside as she allowed two of the soldiers behind her to clear the room in front of her.

 _Would there be cameras posted in the rooms?_

Keeping her shoulders steady, she felt the third solider graze her shoulder to take front position as she remained steady, leaning against the wall of the chateau. Walking slowly with a trained eye, Eli allowed her gun to hang back over her chest as she took a cautious step towards the broken glass window that faced the forested woods.

 _Twenty-foot sprint maybe?_

 _I can make that_

Slipping the gun off her chest, she laid it gently behind a broken door that stood up with barely a screw before she peeled off her helmet. Smoothing her hands over her hair, she stood still and listened to the far-off shots of the troop as she closed her eyes.

 _They would be the focus of my uncle's attention_

 _And right now, they all look the same_

Quickly unbuttoning the top portion of her uniform, she pulled the sleeves down and tied them around her waist before adjusting the straps of her black tank top. Letting her hair down from her ponytail, she fanned it out over her shoulders in a last ditch bid to look normal in the hope that she would make it to whatever town surrounded the property.

Glancing out the broken window, Eli took a deep breath and quickly stepped over the broken glass of the pane before breaking out into a dash across the side of the house towards the woods. Pumping her arms, she broke through the branches of a bush and kept her lips firmly shut as the scream rang out in her head.

 _Keep going_

 _You have to keep going_

Jumping over a fallen tree branch, Eli continued to run until she felt the painful burning in her lungs threatening to overtake her. Slowing down to a jog, she kept going as she began to mentally plan how in the hell she was to get back to London.

 _Get to London_

 _Get to the Canadian Embassy_

 _Get the fuck out of Britain_

"I need to find a road." Muttering to herself as she glanced down at her right arm, she watched her blood running down the outside of her elbow as she grabbed one of the sleeves of her uniform. Wiping away the blood, she continued walking at a quick pace as she spied a wooden fence.

 _Please be a road soon_

 _Please…_

Breaking out of the heavy trees, Eli threw her eyes left and right and felt her stomach flipping over in knots as she spied a red Volvo approaching with its lights on. Waving her hands frantically, she wasn't expecting the driver to stop at all due to her appearance, and as she noticed the vehicle slowing, she jogged towards the passenger side door before remembering that the driver was situated on the right.

"Please, can you please take me to the village or city centre? My name is Elis…Eliza."

Staring into the older woman's eyes, Eli was thankful that the driver was female as she felt her eyes starting to tear up with added effect.

"Oh! you are bleeding…"

"I…was attacked and I…."

"Get in,"

Quickly rounding the hood of the car, Eli pulled open the passenger side door and slammed it hard behind her as she turned around and threw her eyes out the back window.

"I don't even know where I am…"

Feeling the Volvo shifting into gear, she turned around and folded her hands together in her lap before grabbing her uniform sleeve to press against her arm.

"Winchmore Hill, Enfield. We are about an hour and a quarter from London."

"Are you going to London?"

Watching the woman nodding her head, Eli felt her stomach sinking as she formed her next question.

"I'm sorry but I have no money to offer for gas, but if it's not too much trouble, I need to go all the way to the city."

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

Settling her shoulders down from hunching, Eli took a final glance out of the back window just as she heard the driver taking in a deep breath.

"I can call the police if you still think you are being followed."

"Sorry, I just…I can't actually believe it was that easy to get away from them" Eli whispered as the driver reached for the radio dial.

"You look exhausted, if you want to sleep for a bit, I won't be offended."

Nodding her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, Eli gave a final look out her window before closing her eyes.

 _She's probably wondering just who in the hell she picked up_

 _Well, good luck finding me Hellsing Organization in London_

 _And best of luck to you Alucard_

…

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thank you to Ritsikas, Fangirl, Aya Ayame, and KyloRen'sgirl213 for leaving reviews!**

 **Ritsikas – Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Fangirl – I love writing this story!**

 **Aya Ayame – Thanks for reading!**

 **KyloRen'sgirl213 – I feel like I have been ignoring this story in favor of others. I get spurts with getting really hooked on writing one story and before I know it, it's been a month or longer without updating the others. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything related to the Hellsing manga, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Kouta Hirano, Shonen Gahosha, Dark Horse Comics, Madman Entertainment, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 8**

 **Song(s): One Way or Another (Until the Ribbon Breaks)**

Hearing the cheers and exhausted shouts of the last group of soldiers filtering through and into the sectioned off area holding lunch and hot tea, Commander Peter Fargason checked at the time on his watch as he reached up and scratched at the beginnings of his beard.

 _Excellent timings for all groups_

Accepting a cup of milky tea from his right-hand man, he scanned his eyes over the sweaty faces of the young soldiers as they chucked their muddy helmets down to the ground before wiping down the pant legs of their stained uniforms.

" **GIVE ME A COUNT!"**

Hearing the Commanders thundering voice, soldiers scrambled to their tired feet and snapped to attention in the growing mud as they prepared to yell out their last name.

" **ATHERTON!"**

" **ECCLES!"**

" **GARING!"**

" **PETERS!..."**

Blinking quickly, Fargason stepped forward and narrowed his eyes on the uniformed faces as he felt his chest tightening

 _She is not here_

" **ELISABETA FARGARSON! ANNOUNCE YOUR NAME!"**

Hearing no response to his demand, he stepped back and threw his eyes onto the pale face of Captain Donnelly as the man held his clipboard tightly to his chest.

"Oh shit…"

…

 _Hellsing Estate, Chesham, Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom…_

Sitting back in her leather chair, Integra took out the stainless-steel lighter from her black blazer pocket just as the phone to her right started to ring. Narrowing her eyes as she gripped the end of her cigar between her thumb and forefinger, she lifted the receiver and sucked in a deep breath.

"Yes?"

Hearing a deep throat clearing on the other end, she re-inserted her cigar between her lips and had just flicked up a flame as her Commander started to speak.

"Sir, I…Jesus, Elisabeta has…. disappeared from the grounds."

It was all he could say as he waited with nervous breath.

"Can we say, that we are not surprised that she would try to escape?"

 _Try?_

"No m'am" Fargarson spoke as he furrowed his brows with her calm response.

"We are getting everyone ready to fan out once more around the buildings as she must have taken her firearm with her. If she took off into the forest, there is only the one road that she would end up on…"

Tuning out her Commander, Integra caught Walter's eye as he stood like solid stone off in the corner of the marble office. Bidding goodbye, she hung up the receiver and took her time lighting the end of her cigar, letting the end linger long in the hot flame.

"Walter…"

"Of course, m'am."

…

Blowing small cigar smoke rings from between her pursed lips, Integra felt a rush of cold air against the back of her neck and loose blonde hair as she sat up straight in her chair.

"God forbid you would ever use the office door" she muttered under her breath as Alucard ignored her jab.

"If I had the interest to open door handles, I would have remained a human being" he spoke firmly as Walter flexed the fingers of his left hand.

"Alucard, Sir, we have just been informed that Miss Fargarson has…for lack of a better word, disappeared, from her training exercise."

Narrowing his red eyes onto the face of his human Master, the vampire pulled his sunglasses out from his coat pocket and replaced them on the bridge of his nose as Integra rose to her feet. Turning around to face the large glass window, she bit down hard on the end of her cigar as a million thoughts ran through her mind.

 _Why not just kill her?_

 _She obviously doesn't want to be here_

 _So why bother keeping her around?_

Feeling Alucard's arm brushing against her shoulder, she watched as a black raven soared down along a section of newly planted trees, hunting for sparrows as Alucard took in a deep breath. He knew better than to hear his Master's thoughts, though he could take an educated guess as to the seriousness of their direction.

"Find her Alucard."

Tucking his chin into his chest, he replaced his red fedora upon his head as he looked down to his gloved hands.

"And, am I bringing her back alive?"

Chewing on the vampire's words, Integra offered no answer as she turned back towards her desk.

Phasing through the office and onto the balcony, Alucard glanced up to the cloudless sky and felt his lips twitching in anticipation of the hunt.

 _Perhaps, I shall introduce you to my coffin Elisabeta…_

…

 _Two hours later…_

Staring out the passenger side window, Eli sighed as the streaks of London rain ran down the glass, pooling against the black rubber insulation strip.

"By chance, do you know where the Canadian Embassy is located?"

Watching the woman shaking her head, Eli pursed her lips together as she felt goosebumps along her arms.

"The place I was staying at was on Eardley Crescent. If it's not too much trouble, could you get me as close as possible to that street?"

…

 _Earls Court Studios, 71 Eardley Cres, London, England_

Staring up at the outside of the hostel façade, Eli swallowed hard as she heard Jessica's voice in her head…

" _You are going to get hit on so badly tonight."_

" _Where are we going?"_

" _An underground club. It will be full of steam punks, so try not to stare"_

 _I didn't kill you Jessica, you were already dead…_

Hustling up the front staircase of the building, taking the stairs two by two, she ripped open the door and threw herself across the threshold of the doorway as she rushed up to the counter. Slapping the palms of her hands down on the countertop, Eli watched as the owner slowly turned around and spit out a mouthful of coffee.

" **YOU! YOU OWE ME A DAMAGE DEPOSIT FROM THOSE MEN THAT UPTURNED YOUR BEDROOM!"**

Ignoring the woman's loud shout, Elisabeta gritted her teeth as she flexed all of her fingers against the counter.

"I need access to the room I was in."

Feeling the edges of her lips twitching, the older woman suddenly let out a loud laugh as she shook her head before throwing her hands up and onto her hips.

"You need to get off my property right now before I call the police, is what you need" she barked, glancing down at Eli's arm and the dried blood that caked her skin.

 _Before I left with Jessica to go to that club, I stuffed my passport and my laptop beneath the mattress of my bed. I didn't see them in the cardboard box of my things in that bitches overpriced office_

Turning towards the staircase, Eli dashed towards the doorway as she heard the woman yell out for her son.

" **SIMON! CALL FOR THE POLICE!"**

Breathing heavy as she felt her heart pounding in her chest, Eli ran down the hallway and spied the closed door to the room that she and Jessica had occupied for only a few hours.

 _I will boot fucking kick in that door if it is locked_

Wrapping her left hand around the brass doorknob, Eli pushed against the door and nearly tripped over her boots as it opened easily. Keeping a tight hold on the handle, she scanned her eyes around the room before lunging towards the bed that had been hers. Shoving the mattress onto the floor in a furry of movement, she ignored the current occupiers open suitcase and duffle bag as their contents scurried all over the floorboards.

 _Come on….COME ON!_

Spying the corner of her passport, Eli snatched it up and tucked it quickly into the pocket of her pants as she peered under the bed.

 _Someone stole my fucking lap top_

Hearing the pounding of bootsteps coming from the hallway, Eli watched as shoes came into view at the room threshold as she quickly sat up.

"Which one of you stole my lap top? Did you sell it? Pawn it off somewhere?" she shouted, watching as two uniformed officers took out their handcuffs.

"Hey, I did nothing wrong. I was staying here before, and…look, here is my passport. I had stashed it under the mattress. This is all I was after besides my lap top" she pleaded as the officer standing directly in front of her instructed her to turn around.

"Wait…WAIT! I was with the Hellsing Organization! I was out at a club and my friend died and I was taken by a vampire to a country…"

"Shut up and give me your arm willingly or I might break it" the officer growled, throwing out a gloved hand as Eli stepped out of reach.

"Harley Street?"

 _What the hell is Harley Street?_

 _I have to get out of here and find my way to the Embassy_

Breaking into a dash across the room, Eli felt a hard body slamming against hers as she felt her chest being pushed up against the wall.

" **LET ME GO!"**

Screaming loudly as she felt the metal of the cuff biting into the skin of her wrists, Eli tried to move backwards as she felt a hard knee drive into the back of her left leg. Falling onto her knees, the young woman swore under her breath as she spied the hotel owner and her son standing off on the other side of the room.

" **ASSHOLES! I DID NOTHING WRONG!"**

Hearing a loud thump of what sounded like heavy boots slamming down onto the floorboards of the hallway, Eli felt herself being tossed to the floor as her head slammed against the edge of the lower bedframe. Hearing a loud commotion through her fuzzy thoughts, she closed her eyes and listened to the multitude of screams and guttural groans just as the room door slammed shut, sealing her inside.

Slowly sitting herself up, Eli breathed in deeply as she leaned her sore back against the edge of the bed. Moving her knees, she brought her legs up and with a cry managed to maneuver her arms from behind her back to her front.

 _Where is everyone?_

Listening to the now settling stillness and silence around her, Eli froze as she heard steps approaching the closed door. Feeling her heart racing as if it would burst out of her chest, she slowly rose to her feet and swallowed hard as she noticed a pool of blood to her immediate right.

 _Jesus Christ_

Approaching the closed door, she spied no one and heard nothing just as she looked down to her feet, spying a shadow just under the door, moving.

 _Someone is on the other side of the door_

Reaching out for the door knob, she slowly twisted it and pulled it open just as His voice spoke in her head...

 _Good afternoon little runaway_

Staring down at the twisted bodies of both police officers and the severed head of the hotel owner staring back at her from the wooden post of the railing, Eli felt the vomit in her throat as she breathed in the deep, richly scent of rusty blood. Trying with all her might to slam the door shut quickly, she was blown backwards against the floorboards as she rolled over and onto her left side.

 _Everything is blurry_

 _Everything is…._

Spying the heavy black boot morphing into her peripheral vision, Eli groaned as she rested her temple against the floorboard before passing out.

…

Jolting awake as the wheels of the luxury Rolls-Royce Wraith bounced in and out of a large pothole, Eli winced as she felt the heat of the leather seat pressing hard against her right cheek. Slowly opening her eyes, she lifted her head and froze as she stared into the blood red eyes of Alucard sitting against the leather seat opposite her.

Feeling her lips parting as she clenched the fingers of her hands balling into tight fists, Eli firmly shut her eyes and felt the guttural scream ripping through her throat.

"No… **NO!** "

Feeling his lips twitching with her scream, Alucard moved his eyes along the dried blood of her collarbone before glancing down to the fabric of her black tank top that showed off her cleavage. Taking in a deep breath, he could smell the blood that lingered along the inside of her arm and as he noticed the length of her cut, he licked his lips.

"Cover yourself up."

Hearing Alucard's deep command, Eli slowly sat up and noticed a dark green blanket folded beside her against the back panel. Fanning the blanket out and over her legs, she glanced down to her arm and held her breath as she slowly looked to the vampire seated across from her.

"Let me out out…now."

Ignoring her demand, Alucard merely shook his head no as he caught the young woman's eyes narrowing

"You _are_ , a vampire…"

"Yes."

"You killed everyone that was in that room..."

"Yes."

"Did you...drink their blood"

"Yes."

Swallowing hard as she pulled the blanket up against her chest, she willed herself to not throw her eyes onto the door handle to her left as Alucard chuckled.

"Your fingers wouldn't even reach the handle of the door before I would drag you back into your seat."

Looking down to her blanketed lap, Eli felt a mix of sadness and hateful anger as streaks of rain painted the glass window of the Rolls-Royce.

"You can hear my thoughts…"

"Indeed. And I can feel your desires."

"And what…desires, are those?" she challenged, feeling a sudden cool breeze against her cheek as Alucard settled down beside her on the leather.

"That you are indeed curious about everything that has been happening to you."

"Can you see the future?"

Hearing her question, the vampire sneered before giving a quick roll of his eyes.

"I am a vampire, not a psychic."

"Please don't take me back to that…woman…" she pleaded, trying to add a damsel in distress tone to her voice as Alucard shifted to free the fabric of his red trench coat.

"You have no choice Elisabeta. You belong with Hellsing" Alucard finished as the Rolls slowed down upon approaching the heavy metal iron wrought gates that kept Hellsing hidden from prying eyes and interests.

 _I would rather kill myself than stay here_

Knowing full well that the vampire beside her was listening to her thoughts, she heard his low growl as she tried to shift some space from his arm.

"Though you are trying so very hard not to think of it, I can almost guarantee, that you will become a vampire by my teeth"

Hearing Alucard's chilling words, Eli thrusted herself forward to the seat previously occupied and banged her fist on the wall.

" **OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"**

Feeling the Rolls-Royce slowing down to a halt, she tapped her fingers against the darkened glass window as a shadow passed across.

" **HEY!"**

Freezing as she felt Alucard's gloved hand settling on her shoulder, she felt his thumb pressing against the side of her jugular as his warm breath and cold lips brushed against her skin.

"Which also means, that you will not remain a virgin for much longer after that."

…

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thank you to AmericanNidiot for leaving a review!**

 **I'd love a few more reviews hint hint….wink wink….**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything related to the Hellsing manga, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Kouta Hirano, Shonen Gahosha, Dark Horse Comics, Madman Entertainment, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 9**

 **Song(s): Don't Watch Me Bleed (Til Tuesday)**

 _Feeling the vampire's gloved thumb pressing against the side of her jugular, she couldn't help but let out a low whimper as his warm breath and cold lips brushed against her skin._

" _Which also means, that you will not remain a virgin for much longer after that…"_

Curling her fingers tightly around the door handle as she watched the faint shadow passing by the window on the outside, Eli thought the bones of her knuckles were about to pop right through the skin as Alucard let out a low chuckle. Letting out a sharp cry as the bulletproof door suddenly swung open, she felt herself tumbling out and onto the dirty ground as she propped herself up on her hands and knees.

"May I, assist you, Miss Fargason?"

Hearing the soft eloquent voice of Walter C. Dornez speaking from above her, Eli turned her eyes up at him and winced as she felt the fabric of Alucard's long red trench coat brushing against her bare shoulder. Feeling his red eyes staring down at her, she avoided the vampire's glare before placing her hand in Walter's glove.

"Is my Uncle here?"

Hearing no response from Alucard, Eli turned her eyes towards Walter who simple shook his head.

"No, he is not."

 _Great._

 _No one in my corner to defend me to that bitch._

 _Some family._

"I take it I am being escorted to Integra Hellsing's office?" she questioned offhandedly as she noticed two more uniformed guards coming out into the dark yard.

"You would be correct Miss."

 _Well, bring it on bitch._

Stepping across the threshold and into the manor house, Eli kept her eyes firmly fixed on Walter's back as she counted all the footsteps in unison. Recognizing her surroundings as they neared closer to the tall set of closed double wooden doors, she halted in her steps as Walter gave a quick knock. Hearing no audible response from behind the closed doors, Eli balled up her fists and felt her blood draining from her face as Alucard's strong hand slammed down on her shoulder.

"She may be short and stick thin, but she is one hell of a fighter child. It's not worth it."

Listening to his words of warning, she missed Walter's smirk as he stood aside, sweeping out a single hand.

"After you Miss."

Stepping into the cool spacious room, her eyes immediately went to the floor to ceiling windows as she slightly gasped at the rolling green English countryside.

"Miss Fargason, I'm happy to see that you, were found" Integra spoke flatly, not bothering to rise from her seat from behind the large dark wooden desk.

"If it would please you, Miss Hellsing, I can leave for good and never ever come back?" Eli challenged, keeping her hands free as she narrowed her eyes.

"Funny girl. Did you forget what I told you the last time you were standing in my office? You belong here with the Hellsing Organization."

"Piss on your organization."

Watching the long blonde-haired woman slowly rising to her feet as she roughly stabbed out her cigar into the ashtray at her right elbow, Eli angled her body slightly as she slowly glanced down at the black and white checkered floor.

 _Like a chess board_

"Very few things piss me off child, and you have just made my list."

"I only _just,_ made your list?"

 _Be careful human_

Flinching as she heard Alucard's growl voicing off in her head, Eli moved her eyes to the left side of the room and saw not a body standing. Hearing Integra's footsteps slowly approaching her, the young woman felt her anger growing with the woman's every step. Managing to restrain herself as Integra stood up against her chest, Eli quickly threw out a balled up fist just as she felt herself painfully on her knees with the sharp edge of a small silver dagger pressed painfully against her throat.

"You stupid fucking kid! How dare you think that you can talk shit to me without some kind of reprimand?"

Hearing a low chuckle from the cathedral high ceiling above her, Eli swore under her breath as Integra roughly pulled her against her thigh, angling her neck upwards like a sacrificial offering.

"I think, given the chance, you will just try and escape again. Correct me if I am wrong?" she spoke firmly as Eli muttered under her breath. "I also think, that you will purposely endanger the lives of my soldiers to show just how much, you don't want to be here" she added, pressing the edge of the knife blade more forcefully against the soft skin of Eli's neck.

 _You guessed it_

"Anything you wish to add?"

Not daring to shake her head in case Integra allowed the blade to slip and slice open her throat, Eli remained silent as she narrowed her eyes.

"Then what else is there to do? Alucard, she's all yours."

Feeling all the blood draining from her face, Eli felt her head spinning as Integra pulled the blade away from her neck, resulting in the young woman collapsing onto the checkered floor.

" **GET MY UNCLE IN HERE NOW!"**

Smirking as she heard Eli's angered shout, Integra returned to her desk before taking up another of her expensive cigars. Flipping open her silver engraved lighter, she drew a flame and lit the end before puffing greedily.

"Ah yes. The sound of desperation. Your Uncle has washed his hands of you. You embarrassed him in the field and as such, it is now up to me to decide what happens to you."

Balling her fists as she stood up tall, Eli threw her eyes towards Walter as he stood as still as stone.

"Just let me go home then…"

"Hellsing Soldiers do not leave the Organization unless they are dead…"

Hearing Integra's words, Eli brought her eyes up hard on the woman's face and knew exactly what she meant.

"My Father was apparently a part of this…place. Did…did you have him killed? Did he want to leave and you wouldn't let him?" she sputtered as Walter cleared his throat.

"Your Father _chose_ to leave Hellsing."

Sucking in a deep breath, Eli took a menacing step forward just as she heard low laughter in her head.

 _Run_

Releasing a shallow breath, she froze in her steps as she watched a dark smile spreading across Integra's lips.

 _Run now little girl_

 _I'll give you only a ten-minute head start…_

"Alucard…"

Hearing her own whisper as she blinked quickly, Eli felt a cold shiver running down her back as she took a step backwards.

"Come get her Alucard."

Blinking quickly again, Eli spun around towards the closed double doors and took off like a shot across the checkered floor as she heard Integra's loud laughter chasing after her. Pushing the double doors open, Eli threw herself down the long empty cold hallway as she threw her eyes left and right.

 _I can't hide from him_

 _He can phase through walls_

 _He can hear my thoughts_

 _He…is a vampire_

Spying the opening of the large foyer she had entered from the front doors that led out into the shrub yard, she could have sworn eyes followed her as she threw herself out into the cool, dark night air.

 _Don't forget, there are Dobermans loose on the grounds_

Skidding to a halt as she heard a long distant howl from somewhere in the dark, she stared into the night in front of her as she weighed her options.

 _I can't stay in this house_

 _But something tells me that I wouldn't make it to the main gate…_

"Where in the fuck, do I go?"

Feeling her teeth starting to chatter with the cold, she took off towards the dimly lit training area as she tried to count how many minutes had gone by.

 _Seven minutes Miss Fargason_

Swallowing hard as she ran as fast as she could towards the steel door, she ripped it open and heard it slam shut behind her with force.

 _A weapon…I need some sort of weapon…_

Hearing another chuckle of laughter as she strode quickly down the empty hallway, Eli reached out and grimaced as every door handle refused to turn.

 _Nine minutes…_

"Jesus…Jesus….a knife, a gun, Jesus… **SOMETHING!** " she screamed suddenly, hearing a loud thump from behind her. Freezing as she held her breath, Eli listened to the heavy bootsteps behind her as she quickly spun around. Letting out a sharp scream, she closed her eyes as she felt the back of her head and back slamming up against the hallway wall. Feeling her booted feet leaving the ground, she threw her hands out and tightly grasped Alucard's trenchcoated arm as she stared into his red eyes.

Watching him smiling widely, she lowered her stare onto his sharp canines as she felt the salvia in her own mouth pooling.

"Don't you dare fucking bite me…"

Hearing the young woman's pathetic plea as he quickly angled his jaw with a sharp snap inches from her face, he felt her fingernails tearing into the dead flesh of his wrist as he pressed his body against her front.

Trying to steady her breathing, Eli felt sick to her stomach as she breathed in the stale scent of rusty blood that radiated off his breath.

 _Is this it?_

 _Is this how it's going to end_

 _I won't ever return to Canada_

 _I won't ever see my Mom again_

 _I won't get to be a police officer…_

Feeling the tears instantly pooling in her eyes, Eli released her useless hold on the vampire's wrist as he held her up steady. Feeling her tears streaming down the sides of her cheeks, she slowly closed her eyes and turned her head as she breathed in deep.

 _You win Integra Hellsing_

 _You win Alucard_

Feeling the vampire's hot breath against her throat, she whimpered as Alucard slowly dragged his tongue along the pulsating jugular vein.

"You're mine Elisabeta, forever."

Swallowing quickly, the young woman let out a blood curdling scream as she felt the vampire's teeth sinking into the flesh of her exposed throat. Throwing her eyes open, she screamed in a mixture of terror and excruciating pain as Alucard greedily tore into her jugular with a snarl, ignoring the blood as it ran down her throat and coated the wall behind her.

 _I can't breathe…_

 _I can't feel anything…_

 _I can't…_

Feeling the beats of Eli's heart slowing down as he swallowed her blood, Alucard pulled away and held her weak body in his arms as she felt her head coming to rest along the inside crook of his arm. Staring down into her pale face, he watched as she coughed up a mouthful of bubbly blood with wide eyes as he smiled.

 _This is the part where you're suppose to close your eyes…_

Remembering the words, he had spoken to the Police Girl all those years ago, he offered nothing now as he watched Eli struggling to take her final breath.

…

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thank you to Zo222, Ritsikas, KyloRen'sgirl213, and Ryanrene97 for leaving a review!**

 **I'd love a few more reviews hint hint….wink wink….**


End file.
